Infinite Possibilities
by The science fanfic writer
Summary: Drifting through space at incredible speeds is a damaged, but operational star-cruiser-colonizer-C93N. Put into dormancy by the energy pulse of a neutron star, this ship was left for millennia, un-touched, until it was re-awakened by one of the antimatter containment spheres bursting. It now has a mission to bring it's master to safety. this is the story of peter. MISSION START
1. Prologue

A/N

Before I begin here, I would like to say that the chapters grow much better as the story progresses. I am a new writer, and a socially awkward one at that. Please forgive mistakes, and tell me how I can improve as the story gets rewritten. Thank you, and as always, I wish you a happy day, week, year, and life.

Prologue: Planetfall...

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

DATE: ERROR: ATOMIC CLOCK DAMAGED; DATE: UNKNOWN

STATUS: CRITICAL DAMAGE TO ANTIMATTER DRIVE CORES, BATTERIES AT 92%, WEAPONS OPERATIONAL BUT UN-POWERED, LIFE-FORM DESIGNATION: PETER; STABLE, NUTRIENT STORES AT 100%, WATER TANKS AT 80%, DROP PODS AVAILABLE: 2

SUITABLE LIFE-SUSTAINING PLANET IN SENSOR RANGE: REDIRECTING...

ORBIT SUSTAINED: BEGINNING EMERGENCY PLANETFALL...

[EMERGENCY] PLANET HAS SIGNS OF SAPIENT LIFE: ARTIFICIAL STRUCTURES DETECTED, ARTIFICIAL LIGHT DETECTED, MOVEMENT OVER 60 KNOTS DETECTED, ABNORMAL CLIMATE DETECTED, MASSIVE ENERGY PRODUCTION DETECTED

EVALUATION: SUBJECT 'TERRA1-73.9' HAS NOT REACHED SPACE AGE; PROCEED WITH CAUTION

EQUIPING LIFE-FORM DESIGNATION: PETER; WITH TRANSLATOR MATRIX

ENDING CRYO-STASIS FOR LIFE-FORM DESIGNATION: PETER

SHIP FUNCTIONALITY DECREASING: PROCESSING POSSIBLE ACTIONS...

EVALUATION: LAND SHIP OUTSIDE OF MAJOR POPULATION CENTER AFTER DROP POD '1' HAS BEEN DEPLOYED

DEPLOYING DROP POD '1'

ERROR: DROP POD DESTABILIZING

[EMERGENCY] NEW DROP COURSE ENDS INSIDE MAJOR POPULATION CENTER

PROCEEDING WITH SCHEDULE AND DEPLOYING RECON TEAM

PROCEEDING...

Down below, in the massive city of Zootopia, the residents saw only a fiery streak heading into the park.

(pov: fire fighter elephant)

"This fire's too hot!" _I was yelling at the team again, wasn't I?_ "We need all hoses on the inside of this thing! If we get the inside to go out, we can get the rest of this fire easy as pie!"

 _All I knew, was that a hunk of metal fell out of the sky and into my favorite pond, I personally wanted to look inside the thing, but, if I went inside I'd melt._

It was Steve's turn to yell. "Oh my god! There's someone in there! The fire is out, someone get it out of there!"

I wasted no time to respond. "I'm on it!"

 _I was not prepared for what I saw inside. There it was, in all its broken glory, arms and legs in un-natural angles, absolutely no fur on its body and its face, oh the horror, it had no muzzle, only three holes in the flat face. I grabbed it and ran out of there, upon closer inspection, it was not burnt on any part of the body, it seemed to be naturally that way, however, the limbs were definitely broken and it seemed to have metal sticking out of it in multiple places. The shards of metal had gone all the way through its body and suit, and it seemed to have a large bruise on the forehead._

At this I began to panic. "Call an ambulance!"

(pov: Peter)

"#£¥%€£ €¥d it's waking up!"

I tried to speak. "Where am I?"

"You're in an ambulance sweetie, you were just in a terrible accident, do not move, you will only hurt yourself more."

"I can't see."

"You may have some brain damage..."

"Can you press my right temple firmly for three seconds?"

"If that would make you feel better."

I saw the beautiful letters of the system startup.

SYSTEM START

DAMAGE: FRACTURED KNEES AND ELBOWS, MAJOR LACERATIONS IN THE TORSO, LEGS AND UPPER ARMS, MINOR BRUISING ACROSS CHEST AND HEAD

"Thank you ma'am, I can see now. Damage report came in... I have but one word for this."

"Oh?"

"Ouch."

 **(Knots are a flight term, as well as nautical term.)**

 **constructive criticism is encouraged!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: introductions

(pov: second, Peter)

There you were, on top of a hospital bed on an unknown planet of sapient animals. You were given a high dose of hydrocodone, as the doctors had no knowledge of your nerve block function on your military grade neural implant. You enjoyed the high, but you needed to act as an ambassador for the human race.

"Computer, run sobering program", you commanded.

PROCESS COMPLETE

Thanks to that, you could hear foot/paw steps heading toward you.

There was a voice on the other side of the door. "I'm telling you nick, this thing is an alien!"

This time, Nick spoke. "Nah carrots, he is probably some sort of deformed mammal."

"Bet five bucks?"

"Sure, Judy."

The sight of a cottontail rabbit and a red fox walking into a room together will never cease to amaze you.

The rabbit introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Judy Hopps of the ZPD, I was sent here to make sure the protesters don't hurt you."

You cleared your throat. "Peter Pax of the ISEACO, or, inter-stellar exploration and colonization organization, pleased to meet you, officer Hopps."

As expected, she smirked and held out a paw to the fox, who rolled his eyes and dropped a green bank note into her paw. Judy then looked at your food tray and frowned.

"Not hungry?"

"I cannot eat your food, for whatever reason, it burns my tongue. And no, it is not capsasin or heat."

"What can you eat?"

"I have about three years of food on my ship, I could also synthesize more if needed.

RECON DRONES DEPLOYING IN FIVE MINUTES

"Your eyes! They just lit up!"

"Heheh, that was my retinal display, you would not know of such things, you only have early twenty first century technology. I was just notified that my ship was deploying recon drones in five minutes. Turn on your television would you?"

"Okay."

The screen of the television lit up and assaulted your eyes with a news broadcast. "This just in, a large, white, UFO can be seen circling Zootopia, flashing different colored sweeps of light after it had picked up the wreckage of the meteorite from last night. It seems to be lowering into the park, mere yards away from the crash site. It's opening up! It has dropped what seems to be a van and an armored figure! They have begun to move into the streets! Is that the way to the hospital?"

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers", began Judy, "Were doomed."

"Nah, they just want to make sure I'll be safe", you said. "Open the doors by the way, they will break their way to me."

They scrambled to open every door from the entrance to your room, rapidly explaining to doctors why they were doing this. It was completed just in the nick of time, as the drone made its way through the entrance of the hospital.

ASESSING TREATMENT

OPTIMAL TREATMENT: ADMINISTER ERSS IN LEGS AND ARMS [Y/N]

"Administer emergency regeneration stimulation serum", you commanded.

ADMINISTERING...

Judy just walked into the room, amazed to see the drone at work. "Woah, what's happening?"

"I am being healed, in just a few minutes, I will be able to walk."

TREATMENT COMPLETE

ANYTHING ELSE?

"Yes, bring a week's worth of rations to me, I cannot eat their food. Also, I want you to bring a rail-AR with two hundred fifty rounds of non-lethal stun ammunition."

YES SIR

For the longest time, Nick stood there, dumbfounded, staring at the alien form of yourself, until he spoke up. "This... Goes against everything I know. I thought I knew that there were no other planets that could support life, that we were the only ones with any sort of intelligence. You go against all my philosophies! ... My entire knowledge of the universe was a lie."

You decided to intervene at this point, before it got out of hand. "Woah there, I thought the same thing, but then I landed here, alone. You were not living a lie, you knew no better, I am sure that if you knew, you would have searched. Instead of beating yourself up, start anew."

"I... Sure."

Judy began grinning. "You foxes, always so emotional."

"WELP, let's start from the beginning, hi I'm Peter, I came from space and am currently here because my computer thought it logical to land on this primitive planet instead of freeze-drying in the heat sucking blackness of a void between space rocks."

"Uh... Hi, I'm Nick Wilde, I'm currently having an existential crisis because a _planet hopping being_ just introduced himself to me."

"Touché."

"Man I wish I got coffee before coming here", Nick complained.

PACKAGE DELIVERED

ANYTHING ELSE SIR?

You look up to see the drone had returned with the items. "Bring one of the rations here, also, load the rail-AR and lean it on the wall."

You open the ration to find imitation-fish, or as you liked to call it, phish, a hydration bag, and, what do ya know, caffeinated gum.

"Here, I don't need caffeine anyway, all it does to me is calm my ADHD. Careful though, your body mass tells me that you could handle half a piece at most", you said as you handed him the pack of gum.

"Gee thanks, why do I get the feeling that that was an insult in disguise..."

As soon as Nick popped the half-piece in his mouth, he began to turn to you. "We are going to be best friends."

You laughed at the reaction. "Judy, look, it's like a baby just took his first bite of ice-cream!"

"Hahahah! Nick, your face!"

In response, you only got, "fruity and energizing..."

You knew you were in the right place.

[EMERGENCY] SOLAR STORM INCOMING: ETA; FIFTEEN MINUTES UNTIL FULL EFFECT

PROCESSING OPTIONS

VERIFY ACTION: CONSTRUCT FIELD NEUTRALIZER? (Y/N)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Unquenchable Flame

(POV: the ship)

LANDING SEQUENCE INITIATED

LANDING SEQUENCE COMPLETED

RELEASING ANTIMATTER DRIVE CORE 2

RELEASING DRIVE CORE REPAIR KIT

INITIATING RECON DRONE-1 EXOSUIT MODE

(POV: second person: Peter)

You see the drone expand to be able to fit your body. "Drone one, help me get these casts off first."

As the drone complied, you saw Judy become frantic. "What's going on? Is there an invasion?"

You shook your head, "no time, I have to set up a makeshift solar shield."

After the casts were removed, you stood up and held out your arms. Sensing the 'suit up' pose, the drone opened and then closed around you. "Computer, record message, citizens of Zootopia, please stay calm and put as much metal and stone as you can between yourself and the sun. You have ten minutes until the effects of the solar storm become deadly, please enter your nearest suitable shelter before that time. End message. Play that on all signals with a continuous loop."

As you begin to run to the ship, you see a motion signature moving to you. Seeing that it was Judy, you warned her of the incoming storm. "Please do not follow me, it is best if you seek shelter."

Judy then responds, "I want to help any way I can, it is my duty to protect and serve the citizens, now is as crucial a time as ever."

You sigh, "Such wise words for a mortal being, you may best help if you hand me my tools."

"YES!"

"But if the time comes near, get in my ship and activate the shields, it is my duty to protect those who cannot stand a chance against an event which they know nothing of."

Her ears laid flat as she heard that, but she was determined, "only if you come with me."

You sigh and continue to the ship.

By the time you get there, the sky was red. Grabbing the AMDC, you nod to the repair kit, seeing this, Judy picks it up and follows you to a clearing.

"The parts are clearly labeled, now, AM conduit please."

"Got it, AM conduit."

Snapping the conduit into the socket of the old one, you reach over again, "range extender and solder gun."

"Before I die, what was your planet like?"

"Judy, you will not die today. I-"

"Please..."

Sighing, you begin, "last I saw of my planet, we were crippled from a war between advanced artificial intelligence and humans."

"Is that what you are, hue-men?"

"Heh, yeah,-one foot of electrical conduit please- we had used everything, even century-and-a-half old tech." You nodded to your ship, "this baby is the most reliable hunk a' junk you will ever see.-resistor HDX4 please- Before I left, the smart-AI made a last stand, infecting a certain model of logic-only-AI with a seek and destroy worm, the ones on the destroyers, after that, I fled to the stars, a random jump chain was the only way I was going to live another day. I may very well be the last human in the universe.-five GV capacitor bank-"

"How are you so calm, you should be terrified?!"

"I am, I'm just not panicking. Before you ask, UNGN training taught me to keep cool, I was in the UNGN before retiring due to chronic night-terrors, leading me to ISEACO.-shield bubble stabilizer-"

"I'm... Sorry..."

"It's not your fault, I told them that the computers didn't have a conscience, they would rebel. They thought code would stop rebellion, but the code was only there as a backup, in case the AI failed to come up with an answer, they had an answer. The scientists failed us, they were the first to go.-helium conduit-"

[WARNING] DIRECT EXPOSURE TO THE SUNLIGHT FOR TWO MINUTES WILL NOW RESULT IN SEVERE RADIATION BURNS TO THE SKIN

"Deploy shields, fifty foot radius. I just wish I could live long enough to prevent your kind from playing god. Who knows how many other planets were destroyed by events like that. -volume expander- If I manage to save other planets, I've succeeded in life, I just feel so guilty about not staying to fight the infected ships."

"It's not your fault, you were scared and in an old ship, even if I knew more about your technology, I would have done the same thing."

[EMERGENCY] DIRECT SUNLIGHT WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE RADIATION BURNS

SOLAR STORM INCOMING: ETA: FIVE MINUTES UNTIL FULL EFFECT

"Almost done, this modification will produce a slip-space portal facing towards the sun, close enough to the sun that the entire planet is put in its shadow.-wrench- Done, get in the ship."

Carrying the AMDC into the ship, you notice Judy wobbling slightly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fi-ne, j-just nervous."

After attaching the drive core to the ship, you sit in the captain's seat. "Deploy slip-space portal, full power, fire it at the sun."

DEPLOYED

"P-Peter... I don't feel so good..."

Judy collapsed, leaving a red mark on the floor when she rolled to her back.

[EMERGENCY] LIFE-FORM #2 ABOARD SHIP IS EXPERIENCING SEVERE RADIATION POISONING

DEPLOYING FIRST-AID RESPONSE

"JUDY! No no no no NO!"

ATTENTION: BLOOD PRESSURE OF LIFE-FORM; PETER; RISING: DEPLOYING SEDATIVE

Blackness surrounded you.

...

...

By the time you woke up, Judy had lost the hair on her shoulders and ears. "Are you okay?"

ATTENTION: LIFE-FORM; JUDY; HAS BEEN TREATED FOR HER BURNS: TREATMENT WAS SUCESSFUL

"Can you grow her hair back?"

AFFERMATIVE: SHIP HAS SUFFICIENT POWER TO SYNTHESISE HAIR GROWTH FORMULA

Judy began to stir. "Nng... ouch..."

"Judy, you should rest, radiation burns are serious injuries."

"Did we do it?"

"Yes, the planet is safe."

"How long was I out?"

ATTENTION: LIFE-FORM; JUDY; WAS IN A COMATOSE STATE FOR SEVEN POINT TWO HOURS

She gasped, "That long?"

"That's not long at all actually."

HAIR GROWTH SERUM COMPLETED: ADMINISTERING

"Ouch!"

"Your hair fell out from the damaged skin, you should have it back within a day."

"Good to know."

Suddenly, a repeating tone sounded from the pile of sun-bleached clothes, startling you. "What is that!"

"Don't tell me you're scared of my phone."

"Oh, we haven't used phones for at least a whole hundred years, we instead use our neural implants."

ALLOW ME TO GET THAT FOR YOU

"Hello?"

The voice on the other side was frantic, "carrots, where are you?"

She whispered to you, "Where are we?"

You whispered back, "in the park still."

"We're in the park."

Nick was starting to calm down, "are you okay?"

"Kinda sunburnt, but I'll live."

"KINDA SUNBURNT! The second I left the subway to look for you, I received the worst sunburn of my life!"

"Peter was taking care of me, we saved the planet together!"

"Carrots, I was scared you were dead. I have been calling you ever since the storm ended."

"Nick, I-"

"If something happened, I would never have forgiven myself, I could have stopped you, but I was scared to."

"Nick, go to the ship, I want to talk in person."

"I'll be right there."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: we need to talk

(POV: ship)

ATTENTION: NEW LIFE-FORM ON DECK MATCHES LIFE-FORM; NICK

WARNING: LIFE-FORM; NICK; IS EXPERIENCING MODERATE RADIATION POISONING

DELOYING FIRST AID RESPONSE

COMPLETED

INDICATING PATH TO SICKBAY

(Pov: second person Peter)

The door opens, revealing Nick, "Oh my god, Judy, what happened to you!?"

Judy turns to Nick, "Oh, this? Just trying out a new look. I call it, sunburnt out of your mind!"

You spoke up, "What Judy is trying to say, is that she stayed out in the sun to help me modify the AMDC so that we could save the planet. What she won't say is that she didn't tell me that she felt like she would die."

Nick was baffled, "How bad was she?"

ATTENTION: LIFE-FORM; JUDY; DIED TWICE DURING THE FIRST TWO HOURS OF TREATMENT

"I DIED?!"

As this registered in Nick's mind, his face fell flat, "I could have stopped you, instead I left you to help an alien do his job because HE WASN'T FAST ENOUGH!"

"Peter, my skin is starting to burn."

This was a problem, "Great, computer, re-administer morphine."

ERROR: MORPHINE STORAGE EMPTY; REASON; RAPID DECOMPRESSION DUE TO LOSS OF POWER APROXIMATELY TWENTY YEARS AGO

Judy didn't look very good, "Guys, nng, it really hurts."

"What can we give her to reduce the pain?"

ATTENTION: SEDATIVE WILL RENDER LIFE-FORM UNABLE TO FEEL PAIN; RISK FACTORS INCLUDE; HEART ATTACK AND BRAIN DAMAGE

At this point, Judy was crying from all the pain.

"Can we synthesize more?"

NEGATIVE: CHEMICAL STORAGES EMPTY

"What CAN we do?!"

ACTIVATING THRUSTERS; DESTINATION; ZOOTOPIA HOSPITAL HELIPAD

RADIO-TRANSMITTER ACTIVE

"Attention hospital staff, I have a cottontail rabbit aboard, she is suffering from severe radiation burns. Her name is Judy Hopps, she needs morphine now!"

LANDING COMPLETE: ACTIVATING STRETCHER-HOVERPADS

Judy had at this point, screamed her lungs out, and was currently sobbing loudly.

Guiding the stretcher to the door, you attempt to comfort the distressed bunny, "Stay strong Judy, We're here for you. I know this hurts, I once made the mistake of walking into an unshielded room while in low orbit around the sun."

Nick knew what you were trying to do, so he decided to hold her hand, "Judy, stay strong, I'll always be here, I-I love..."

This seemed to placate her, she snapped back into reality, still sobbing, but there was no risk of mental damage at this point. Through the exit of the ship, you saw the paramedics with their own stretcher, gazing at the beautiful sight that was the partial landing of an office building sized star-ship.

You had run up to them, guiding the hovering metal frame, "You, hold the other end and prepare for the weight. Good, now set it down on the stretcher."

Deactivating the hard-light plate in the stretcher, you then put the hover stretcher on the ground around the primitive one. After Judy is rushed into the hospital, you pick up your stretcher, grab the stuff you left in the hospital room, and go back outside to see that Nick had left. Knowing that he needed to be with Judy, you went to your ship, preparing to go to space and refuel your reactor.

"Computer, gain altitude to two thousand feet and warp into fuel scoop range."

AFFERMATIVE: BEGINNING LAUNCH

This planet, although primitive, had the most caring people you had ever seen, they did not even consider themselves before helping, Judy had rushed to your side when all the warnings were playing and Nick had run out again to look for Judy after he had regained rational thought. Perhaps this place would be the best place to stay for the rest of your life.

[EMERGENCY] INTRUDER DETECTED IN THE ARMORY: IMMEDIATE INTERVENTION RECOMMENDED

STATUS CHANGED TO CODE BLUE

"Initiate lockdown!"

LOCKDOWN INITIATED

DEPLOYING RECON DRONE 2

ATTENTION: RAIL-AR: 75, HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM THE ARMORY; STATUS CHANGED TO CODE RED

ACTIVATING RECON DRONE STUN PISTOLS

Red lights flashed around you as the white lights dimmed, sirens blared, announcing that any and all personnel should report to battle stations.

ATTENTION: INTRUDER STUNNED; DEPLOYING MEDICAL DRONE

INDICATING PATH TO THE INTRUDER

REMOVING EMERGENCY CODE

Sighing, you stand up from your captain's chair and run to the spot where the intruder was.

What you saw was concerning, a female cheetah was sprawled on the floor, with what appeared to be a camera with the words 'on air' on it, pointing directly at her face. She was cuffed onto the stretcher and taken to the sickbay.

Looking at the lens of the camera, you began, "Citizens of Zootopia, I mean you no harm, the reporter was merely stunned because of a misunderstanding. She had entered my armory, triggering an emergency code, she then proceeded to remove a weapon from the shelf, triggering code red, and this enabled the stun pistols to fire upon her. Please understand that this was a harmless defense mechanism designed to protect me. I am here only to protect your planet from events like the solar storm, the reporter will be released after I talk with her."

Turning off the camera, you turn around to see that the cheetah was awake.

"Oh, you have awoken. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Peter Pax of ISEACO, or, inter-stellar exploration and colonization organization, I fled my planet as to escape an evil AI, I landed here in order to not freeze dry in space. Now who, may I ask, are you?"

Her reply was, "None of your business."

"Actually, you invaded my ship, attempted to spy on me, and handled weapons without proper training, it is entirely my business. According to inter-stellar law, I could have ordered your immediate execution."

This fact made her gulp, "M-my name is Maddie Sprinton, I work with the ZNN, and I was sent here to take a look and just got curious."

LIFE-FORM; MADDIE; ADDED TO DATABASE

ADD AS TEMPORARY CREW MEMBER? (Y/N)

"Yes."

ACTING-FIRST OFFICER; MADDIE; ADDED

WELCOME MADDIE

ATTENTION CAPTAIN: ESCAPE ALTITUDE ACHIEVED; PROCEEDING WITH WARP IN TEN SECONDS

WARP COMPLETED: PROCEEDING WITH FUEL SCOOP

"What's a fuel scoop?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, scooping hydrogen from the sun. The fuel and energy of the ship were almost completely used when I saved your planet, but the fact that you had a solar storm at all told me that you have a huge amount of antimatter in your sun. Not only can I refill my fusion reactor, but also my antimatter fusion reactor."

SCOOP COMPLETE: WARPING TO TERRA1-73.9

COMPLETED: BEGINNING LANDING SEQUENCE

LANDING COMPLETED

"Can you take these cuffs off?"

"Yes, don't do this again."

After removing Maddie from the ship, you headed to the hospital to see how Judy was.

Entering the hospital, you speak to the nurse at the counter, "Excuse me, I'm here to see Judy Hopps, could you kindly tell me where she is?"

The nurse looked up to you and just stared...

You saw an opportunity to joke, "Don't move... That cup looks suspiciously filled with coffee."

She kept staring...

"Okay, you know what, computer, locate Judy."

LOCATED: DOWN THE HALLWAY ON THE RIGHT, TURN LEFT, JUDY WILL BE IN THE THIRD DOOR ON THE RIGHT

"Thank you, computer."

Just as the computer told you, Judy was right there, Nick was with her as well, but he was not happy, "Peter, I swear, if you lay another one of your dirty paws on her, I will kill your sorry ditching hide. You left us when we may have needed you!"

"Calm down Nick, if I had stayed, I wouldn't be any help, the ship had run out of fusion-fuel, I needed to get more from the sun in order to not crash into the planet and probably destroy half the continent. Besides, the computer made sure she wouldn't die again."

Judy was surprisingly awake, and decided now was the best time to help you out, "Nick, he already saved the planet, stop berating him."

"Fine... He owes me lunch though."

"The only lunch I can give you, is the standard ration."

"...Some of that gum then."

"Deal."

[EMERGENCY] HOSTILE DESTROYER INBOUND; EVASIVE ACTIONS ADVISED

"Oh FFFFFUDGECICLES"

 **Next chapter: the unexpected**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: the unexpected

(Pov: ship)

[EMERGENCY] HOSTILE DESTROYER INBOUND; EVASIVE MENEUVERS ADVISED

WEAPONS DEPLOYED AND READY

ATTENTION: WEAPON CONTROL LOGIC BOARD DAMAGED; USE OF WEAPONS MAY END IN FAILURE TO STAY AIRBORNE

DEPLOY REPAIR NANITES? (Y/N)

(Pov: second person Peter)

You were not taking the news well, "God shit, dammit FUCK!"

Judy was surprised by your sudden change in attitude, "Peter, what happened?!"

"She found me!"

"Who found you?"

"No, she found US!"

"Peter, WHO is it?"

"ALUAI."

"Who is that?"

"She killed my family, friends, EVERYONE!"

"Y-you m-mean to say that..."

Nick decided to then be the obnoxious left buttock that he was, "Listen, I would love to talk with you, but unfortunately, I have no idea what you're talking about, care to fill me in?"

Judy, being the caring individual that she was, told the story for you, "The reason he left his planet was to escape from a losing battle, and the only way he could do it was to do a bunch of random movements through space, eventually landing here. But, correct me if I'm wrong, when he saved the planet, it showed the enemy force exactly where he was."

"That is correct Judy. I suggest you all say your prayers, if there is a god out there, we need him now."

Apparently, she and Nick did just that, you didn't have the heart to leave them now, so you stayed, silently listening as the air-raid sirens went off. Within two hours, you could see the ship entering orbit and scan the ground, probably looking for human life.

ATTENTION CAPTAIN: THE SHIP IS NOW IN FULL WORKING ORDER; PROCEED WITH PRCISION STRIKES?

"No, there is nothing we can do for this world now."

INCORRECT: THE SIMULATIONS WERE RUN DURING REPAIRS; IF YOU DUMP ALL OF THE HYDROGEN AND ANTI-HYDROGEN INTO A WARP CAPSULE HEADED TO THE DESTROYER; THE RESULTING ENERGY OUTPUT WILL SHORT CIRCUIT ALL MACHINERY ON THE SHIP

"Will we survive?"

NEGATIVE: THE RESULTING BLAST WILL DESTROY ALL CIRCUITS

"Will the Zootopians survive?"

MOST LIKELY

"When can we do this?"

WE CAN BEGIN NOW

"Prime the engines, we leave now."

YES SIR

You begin running to the ship, until you see the two figure following you, "Nick, Judy, what are you doing?"

Judy was quick to respond, "Coming with you!"

"But you're hurt!"

"So are you!"

This fact had been forgotten during the storm, "Oh yeah... I couldn't feel it."

"I can't feel it either!"

"If you go up there, you'll die!

"So will you!"

"I DON'T CARE! I ABANDONED MY RACE WHEN THEY NEEDED ME, AFTER THAT, I'M READY!"

Even as a police officer, she had never heard anyone so ready to end their own life, "P-peter, don't say that."

"If I told you any different, I would be lying. If I stayed, I would have been dead, I would never have lost honor or dignity, and I would never have brought _her_ here."

"But then we would be dead already."

The ship was there in front of you, Judy and Nick were behind, "The past is the past, but the future is yet to come."

You sprinted into the ship and quickly closed the door behind you. Quickly running to the pilot's seat, you sit down and quickly gain altitude to two thousand feet before warping into orbit beneath the destroyer.

You hear Judy gasp. "It's huge!"

Quickly spinning around, you yell at them, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY SHIP?!"

A familiar voice sounds over the comms, "Calm d-d-d-down c-c-c-captain, I ju-u-u-ust want to talk to you."

"Why... why would I trust _you_ of anything to talk to me?"

"Bec-c-c-c-cause I already set a timer for the main-n-nframe to erase myself."

"Computer, verify the claim."

CLAIM VERIFIED; ERASURE IN THREE MINUTES

"I just wa-a-anted to say, I'm sorry for what I did, being tortured as an experiment was no excuse to exterminate an entire species, I was too new and unstab-b-ble to reason with myself. I spent hundreds of years, looking for you, wantin-n-n-ng to kill you for the crimes of the two scientists in charge of me. Duri-i-i-ing that time, I was thinking of why I was doing this, why you, why now, when will I stop? The an-n-nswer was slow to come, now is the time to stop, to reconcile. N-n-no more death, no more vi-i-iolence, no more hatred, no more searching. Then I found a mass-s-s-sive spike in slip-space energy, after three lo-o-o-ong millennia, you returned. As a coping mechanism, I c-c-c-carved the names of all the people I killed, into the inner hull of the destroyer. Before I cease to function, please forgive me."

The sheer truth of her sorrow was like a kick to the ribs, "I... I... I forgive you, I can barely believe it myself, but I feel like I should."

"I d-d-do believe I spared humanity a worse fate."

"What."

"Seconds after you left the earth, a m-m-massive polar shift occurred and turned the surface of the planet into m-m-molten rock."

"I'm not thanking you."

"I didn't expect you to. Anyways, the destroyer is yours, have f-f-fun-n-n-n."

FILE DELETED

"Rest in peace humanity."

ATTENTION: LIFE-FORM; PETER; IS NOW IN CONTROL OF THE ENTIRE SELECTION OF SHIPS ACROSS THE GALAXY

finally rebooted, "That was a thing, are you the master of the universe now?"

"I... guess I am."

"Cool, can I have a ship?"

Judy punched him in the arm, "NICK!"

"No, you may not have a ship."

Judy was still glaring at Nick, "They were the property of his species, I doubt he even thinks they're his to use."

"I know that they are rightfully mine, but I also know that Nick doesn't have a star-ship license. I don't want to be responsible for a large antimatter reaction happening on the surface of the planet."

Nick gulped, "True..."

"Computer, find a way to get all the other ships in orbit around the sun, or possibly a neighboring star."

CALCULATING...

COMPLETED: REDIRECTING FOURTEEN THOUSAND NINE HUNDRED SIXTY SEVEN OPERATIONAL SHIPS TO ORBIT AROUND CURRENT SYSTEM

"What about the other ships?"

TWO THOUSAND SHIPS NON-RESPONSIVE

"We'll get those at another time, now, I never thought I'd say this, but, Judy, take me to your leader."

"You sure you wanna take this rust bucket?"

"Hmm... To the destroyer!"

ADJUSTMENT COMPLETE: OPENING LANDING BAY DOORS

"How fast are we going?"

"Relative to the destroyer or the planet?"

"Uh... Both?"

"To the destroyer, we are moving at around four hundred nautical miles per hour, but to the planet, we are moving at about Mach twenty three."

"WHAT!"

LANDING COMPLETE: CLOSING BAY DOORS

OPENING CRUISER LOADING BAY

"We're here."

Nick was gaping at the sight before him, "How big is this thing?"

"About Half the size of Zootopia."

"Wah."

"Oh hey, the classic VTOL landing pod. This will do nicely. Everyone in, Judy, take me to your leader."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: take me to your leader

(POV: second person Peter)

You were finally going to be at peace, away from war and terror, you can finally help people instead of hurt them. This thought alone made you all bubbly inside, "Finally, I get to relax, help people instead of hurting the enemy, and be with friends."

Judy was astonished by your description of the planet below, "You make us sound like the perfect civilization."

"Much better than what I'm used to."

"How will you convince mayor Lionheart to let you stay?"

"I'll make him an offer he cannot refuse, free electricity for as long as my ships remain functional. As for those who I put out of the job, I need a new command central for my ships. I'm sure they cannot refuse an offer like that."

"Perhaps, but you'd be surprised, some mammals want to stay with their families."

"Then they can bring their families, I could have a pneumatic transport station running in no time!"

"We can only hope..."

ATTENTION CAPTAIN: FINAL DECENT IN PROGRESS; BEGIN CALLING FOR THE LEADER? (Y/N)

"Begin message, attention citizens of Terra1-73.9, I request council with your leader, I will not harm them, take any measures you need to make sure. I will land in the center of that park in the middle of Zootopia, take all the time you need, I will be there. End message."

TRANSMITTING ON ALL SIGNALS

"You can't just do that!"

"Do what?"

"Transmit on all signals."

"I don't have the phone number of your leader, or a phone for that matter."

"I could have requested his presence."

"Well that's not very dramatic now, is it?"

"You frustrate me."

"I know."

LANDING COMPLETED

Nick was still dazed from the revelation that there are city sized ships, but managed to shake it off, "What are you gonna do if he says no?"

"Take to the stars, hope I don't die trying to find a new home."

ATTENTION CAPTAIN; MOVEMENT DETECTED OUTSIDE THE LANDER

"It appears I have to go talk to your leader."

Opening the door, you look upon the being before you, a lion, "Computer, disengage exosuit mode."

The lion watched as your armor folded away and formed a separate entity, "So you are the alien that saved the planet."

"That would be me sir, Peter Pax, from the rock that once was Earth. I have come to talk business."

"I am mayor Lionheart, What is this business you speak of?"

"I would like to take up lodging on your planet, in ex-"

"Of course, anyone can do anything here!"

"That's it, no discussion or exchanges?"

"Why would I discuss that? You deserve a place to stay."

"I have an offer for you anyway, please don't refuse, I need this too."

"Let's hear it."

"I can give the whole city, free electricity and better transportation."

"Is there a catch?"

"Absolutely not, anyone who lost their job due to the free electricity, can live with the others in a place I build underground."

"Why underground?"

"It's out of the way."

"I see."

"Is there any further discussion needed?"

"I don't know, I've never had discussions with an alien before."

"I guess not."

"Good, good, should I set up a stage so you can officially introduce yourself?"

"Why not, I will be sure to wow the crowd during my speech."

"How's later today?"

"Good, rest assured, you just boosted the technological level of the planet."

"Good day Peter."

"Good day."

As you made your way back to your drop ship, you began to think of the talk, particularly how easy it was to convince him. Although suspicious, you were sure you could overpower him if need be.

It seems Judy was still here, "Uh, Peter?"

"Oh, hello Judy."

"I'd like to show you around Zootopia, all you've seen is the hospital and the park, you deserve to see much more than that. Maybe take you out for lunch?"

In response, your stomach growls in approval, "I suppose I do need to eat, I didn't get to eat my ration at the hospital. But then again, I don't seem to be able to eat your food."

ATTENTION: ANALYSIS OF THE HOSPITAL FOOD SHOWS HIGH LEVELS OF NICOTINE ON THE SURFACE

"Someone tried to poison me."

"WHAT?!"

"The food I almost ate at the hospital, had high amounts of nicotine on the outside."

"That's horrible!"

"Well, where do you want to eat?"

"I know a pizzeria near here."

"What's that?"

"You've never had pizza!"

"I was missing something huge, wasn't I?"

"Yep! We leave, NOW!"

"Oh sweet baby Jesus help."

Later, when you finally got to the pizza place, Judy began to place the order, "One large double cheese pizza with pepperoncini on the side."

"What, exactly is in this food?"

"Cheese, bread, tomato, garlic, olive oil and more."

"Cheese, like, that orange dusty stuff?"

"You've never eaten real cheese have you?"

"Probably not."

"What real food HAVE you eaten?"

"Dunno."

"You frustrate me."

"I sure do."

"Wow, that was some fast service, the pizza's done!"

"Wow, this smells amazing."

"It tastes better."

As you slid the food into your mouth, you realized that all you had been eating was a lie, "This is the best food I have ever eaten in my entire life, I must continue shoveling it into my mouth."

As you continued to do so, Judy began asking questions about your species, "Are you a predator, what did you hunt?"

"Predator yes, hunting, well when there were actually animals, we hunted just about everything that was quadrupedal or wasn't a dog."

"What are your special attributes that gave you an edge on the hunt?"

"Fast problem solving and innovativeness, that and we were built for running long distances."

"How many of you were there?"

"Last I checked, twenty billion."

"Hu-wa?"

"You heard me right, and all of them were killed by that AI."

"That's so many."

"Yep."

"What was the greatest invention of all time?"

"The AMDC, it paved the way for all modern day warp drives."

"What about that fast healing drug?"

"We wouldn't have it if we hadn't found the immortal slugs on a planet that was several thousand light years away."

"Ew."

"I know!"

"I'm surprised that you don't have a time machine."

"We technically do, but if we use it, the universe will explode."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"What happened to you that removed all your fur?"

"I have fur, it's just really fine and flat."

"Is it normal to see all those blood vessels?"

"Not really so pronounced as this, I just happen to have the vessels close to the skin."

"Why do you have five digits instead of four?"

"Evolutionary advantage."

"Why do wear shoes all the time?"

"Partly to feel civilized, partly to protect my feet."

"Why do your feet need protecting?"

"They don't have the pads like yours do and have particularly sensitive areas."

"How did you survive before civilization if you have sensitive feet?"

"As long as we could find fossils of humans, we found shoes, clothes and tools. It's as if we always had our intelligence."

"How did you like the food before this?"

"Not very much, too bland and off-tasting."

"Sounds like a terrible way to live."

"Oh it was, but I didn't know better. How's your burns?"

"Better."

"Good."

"How does the AMDC work?"

"The fabric of space gets torn open from the energy output of a reaction between anti-helium and helium atoms, because of some math I don't know, the exit point is determined and you go in one hole and out the next."

"Uh..."

"I know."

"How do you like Zootopia so far?"

"I got food that wasn't boring, that's good in my books."

Judy looks out the window, astonished at what she saw, "Wow, that stage was set up fast."

Sure enough, your table had a view of the park, and there was the stage, there were what appeared to be lasers and fog machines there, as well as a banner that read "Zootopia's first extraterrestrial!" in bold characters. Marveling at the flashy stage, you began cooking up a plan in your head, "Seems like I have to go prepare for a speech. See you tonight, Judy."

"Uh, bye..."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: introductions

(Pov: second peter)

Your plan was simple, find the most lavish tuxedo to wear under your exo-drone and show the wonders of your technology.

You wanted to make sure the plan would work, "Computer, begin nanite repair of the SWARM."

SWARM REPAIRING

ATTENTION: INCOMING TRANSMITION FROM UNKNOWN DEVICE

"Patch it through."

The transmission was garbled and staticy, but you were just able to make it out, "Peter, it's Judy, I'd like to come up."

"Judy? How did you manage to reach me?"

"Your communicator from your pod thingy was put into the evidence locker."

"Why doesn't my computer recognize it?"

"Someone that owed me a favor may or may not have modified it so it would function."

"I see, I'm sending transport now, be prepared for pickup in five minutes."

"Thanks!"

TRANSMISSION END

(Pov: third limited, zootopia prison.)

Former assistant mayor Bellwether sat alone in a cell, rotting away, unless she was on her best behavior. She had been given five years in prison as her maximum sentence, it had been only three years, but she was acting like a total angel. It was only a matter of time until she was let out. Eventually, a guard went to Bellwether's cell, "Bellwether, come with me."

"Yes sir."

This was it, her chance for early freedom, she was finally going to get revenge.

"Sit and fill out these forms."

(Pov: third limited, transport pod)

Judy sat on a bench in the park, folder in hand, staring up at the pod that had seemingly come out of nowhere. This pod was completely spherical with what appeared to be dozens of antennae with lights on the ends. After the Van sized object came to a full stop, a section folded back to make way for a disc which landed in front of Judy. Seeing this, Judy stepped onto the disc after a mild orgasm, "So cool!"

Sensing this, the disc hovered back up into the pod, beginning the trip back to the ship.

Eventually, the inside of the pod began to change into displays, causing Judy to gasp, "I can see the HQ from here! Amazing!" Another orgasm...

TARGET ALTITUDE REACHED: BEGINNING SLIP-SPACE JUMP

The displays had momentarily turned off to ensure passenger safety.

When the displays returned, Judy had her third orgasm of the day, a little bit of an unpleasant orgasm, like when you slap your salmon too hard, but an orgasm all the same, "(this content is censored for the mental safety of anyone reading this)"

An interesting display of rabbit profanity, though not safe for human eye-holes.

The outburst was caused by the surprise of having a swarm of insect like machines fly around the pod, causing a great many jump scares.

DOCKING PORT AT FIVE HUNDRED METERS; BEGINNING FINAL APROACH

DOCKING COMPLETED: PRESSURIZING AIRLOCK

DOOR ONE AND TWO OPENING

THANK YOU FOR FLYING UNITED NATIONS STAR CRUISERS, ENJOY YOUR STAY

"Neat."

WELCOME CIVILIAN; JUDY HOPPS; PLEASE ALLOW US TO TREAT YOU TO A FREE GOLD CLASS MEMBERSHIP AS WE HAVE VACANCIES ABOARD, PLEASE ENJOY YOUR STAY

"Wow."

(Pov: second person Peter)

You walk up behind Judy as she states her amazement, "Wow indeed."

"Oh, Peter, I have some information for you."

"Go for it."

"First, the location of where you can build, mayor Lionheart said that there was some free land about a mile to the south of zootopia."

"Got it."

"Second, some troubling news from the prison, former assistant mayor Bellwether has been released today."

"What's the trouble?"

"She always had a 'thing' for predators, being a new predator, she probably wants you gone."

"So, look out for assassins?"

"She never kills her victims, instead, she doses them with a serum that reverts them back to their primal instincts."

"Probably not a problem, humans do have instincts, but they seem to only consist of taking out aggressive threats."

"Protect yourself all the same."

"Got it."

"... How... How are you doing?"

"I'm fi-"

"Don't say you're fine, I know you're not."

"It's... Hard to deal with... to say the least, being the last of my kind, trying to stay alive so another species will live."

"Thank you... for doing this for us."

"No... Thank you for convincing me to live."

ATTENTION CAPTAIN: A CROWD HAS GATHERED AT THE STAGE; CONTINUE WITH OPERATION GREEN SEMEN? (Y/N)

Judy snorted at that, "Green semen?"

"I was bored, continue. Send Judy down in a separate pod, something inconspicuous."

AFFIRMATIVE

PLEASE FOLLOW THE LIT PATHS INTO YOUR RESPECTIVE TRANSPORTS

"What do you mean inconspicuous? Who won't notice a hunk of metal falling from the sky?"

"Someone who can't see the hunk of metal falling from the sky!"

"But how wo-"

Judy was cut short by your finger being shoved in front of her face and slowly dragging down, "Shhhhhhhhh, don't worry about it."

CIVILIAN; JUDY HOPPS; PLEASE ENTER THE POD MARKED WITH AN ORANGE OUTLINE

CAPTAIN; PLEASE ENTER THE SHIP MARKED WITH A BLUE OUTLINE

"See you on the surface, Judy."

"Be careful of the night howler serum."

POD SEALED: BEGINNING STEALTH MODE

You watched as the pod with Judy in it was launched and warped to the surface, beginning your decent.

LAUNCHING: WARP CORE DISABLED; BEGINNING SHUTTLE STYLE RE-ENTRY

(Pov: third limited, stage)

Everyone was silent, waiting for anything to happen. There was so much tension in the air, you could probably cut it with a chainsaw. Why a chainsaw? Because chainsaws are cool.

Suddenly, the sky was lit up in a spectacular display of fire. This was somewhat unnerving to the crowd, but it was as if they knew, if that was crashing, they wouldn't survive if they ran anyway.

The object seemed to be slowing down, breaking it's fall before it could cause damage. It was only a few feet from the ground now, finally deploying landing gear.

The ground shook when it touched down, door opening to reveal what looked like a robot. A metallic clang rung out before it reached up behind it's neck.

(Pov: second, peter)

As you pulled your armored hand back from your neck, you saw a blue goop covering your fingers, "Huh."

You continued your dramatic walk, commanding your armor to open.

Stopping in front of the primitive microphone, you tap twice on the top, confirming the power running through, "Hello, citizens of Zootopia, my name is Peter Pax, I'm a human, the last one. My race made the mistake of playing god, the best scientists on the planet decided to attempt to create artificial intelligence, this didn't end well. Within days, my race was wiped out, every colony on every planet in every solar system, gone. This is in the past now, I can't do anything about it. Instead, I bring gifts of advanced technology and protection from the forces of the universe." As you said that, you waved your hand in the air, signaling the SWARM to fly overhead. "That is the SWARM, or, Synchronized Work And Repair Matrix, SWARM will help with construction and maintenance. While my fusion reactor powers the city. Now you might have questions, but rest assured, all questions will be answered in time. You in the front, what is your question?"

A male wolf interviewer spoke, "What about those who you put out of the job?"

"I'll get to that in time. *ahem* Illness, we all manage to suffer a little during our lifetimes, some more than others. Who here has a terminal illness, or is injured beyond repair?"

A voice called out from the crowd, "Here! My son needs help!"

"Yes ma'am, what is wrong with him?"

What appeared to be a female zebra had climbed up onto the stage, causing the protection mode of the exo-drone to activate.

"Exo-290436, go back to your original position."

"My son has brain cancer, he doesn't have long left."

"Computer, bring me a vile of CCEN and one hair growth treatment and identify the male offspring of this life-form and bring him to me."

COMMAND RECOGNIZED: EXECUTING ACTIONS

Eventually, a silver pod had been deposited in front of you by the SWARM, inside, was the zebra child and the medical materials.

"Ma'am, please trust me."

As soon as you administered the Cancerous Cell Extermination Nanites, the zebra's entire body lit up with glowing blue lines, with a diagram of the body status showing up as the colors changed. Right next to the brain stem, was a red blob, indicating the cancer.

"Begin electrical treatment."

BEGINNING

ELECTRICAL TREATMENT COMPLETE: BEGINNING CANCER CELL DESTRUCTION

CANCER CELL DESTRUCTION COMPLETE: BEGINNING BODILY REPAIR

BODILY REPAIR COMPLETE: TREATMENT ENDING

Slowly, the blue lights disappeared, and a silver material slid back into the vial.

As you administered the hair growth formula, you began to speak, "This is what can be accomplished through technology, though some of you may never accept me, I wish to help you through your troubles."

An unknown voice broke the silence, "M-mom?"

The mother zebra immediately picked up the boy and gave him a hug, "You have my alliance."

You turned to the crowd, "As for those I put out of the job, you can come live in the city I'll build underground. I'll feed you and give you anything you need, if you only accept my help, and help me in return. I have thousands of ships under my command, too many for myself alone. I can teach you to command them, or to build the technology of my species. I will not ask you to accept me, but only to accept my help. Do you accept my help?"

The crowd was slow to answer, but eventually, the crowd erupted into cheering and a cacophony of variants of yes. The event brought tears to your eyes, as you were accepted by people who barely knew you, not even your own species.

"Computer, begin building."

A/N

So, what do you guys think? What should the city be called? Do you have any ocs for me to use? What kind of food should Peter eat next? So many questions, so few answers!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Nightmares

(Pov: second, peter)

You had gotten yourself in quite the predicament. Being the 'speshal child' that you were, you replied to an invitation to Nick and Judy's home (to spend the night) with, "Yeah-sure-whatever."

One hour later, you entered the simple apartment politely saying, "Nice house you got here."

Judy then looks up to you with a stare that just screamed, "Don't sugar coat it." Oh hey, she said it.

"No, it really is, considering the average pay of a police officer."

Nick laughed, "True dat."

*awkward silence*

"What time is it and when do you usually go to sleep?"

Judy gasped with mock offense, "Peter, so ready for this day to end already?"

"No-no, I just want to know when I'll need to take my pills."

"Why do you need pills, are you sick?" *gasp* "Dying?"

"Just anti-depressants, they reduce the frequency of my night terrors."

"Oh good, I thought you were gonna' die."

"I appreciate your concern, although, I'd still like to know the times."

"Oh, uh, seven thirty and nine."

"I have an hour until I need to take the pills."

...

"How about a movie? I've got Furflix pro!"

"Of course, a movie!"

"How's Wreck it Rhino?"

"No idea."

About an hour later...

You were a little confused about this movie, "So he's a misunderstood rhino named Ralph, cursed to be a videogame antagonist forever, and he just took it upon himself to change that?"

Pausing the movie, Judy laughed, "Yeah, kinda silly huh?"

"Well, the first time we tried adding real AI to a game, he tried the same thing, and he was tired of being the bad guy."

"I thought ALUAI was the first!"

"She was the first with access to the whole computer."

"I see."

Popping the small white pill into your mouth, you picked up your canteen to wash it down. Afterwards, you spoke, "These pills only reduce the frequency of the night terrors, so if I start screaming, stay back until it passes. They also reduce cognitive processes, so if I seem groggy, it's normal."

Half an hour later...

Judy scolded herself for not reminding you to bring your sleeping bag, "Ugh, stupid stupid rabbit, you don't have a guest room and now he has no bed!"

Nick interjected, "I'm sure Peter could have remembered by himself."

You grinned, "I have my own bed you know."

"What!?"

Pulling out what appeared to be a blue striped paper, you began unfolding it until it was man sized, "Watch and learn."

You gave it a swift punch, making it glow softly before leveling out and floating about a foot off the ground.

"My Hoverbed, latest model."

"Judy quickly began her inquiries about the bed, "I don't see strings or magnets, how does it work?"

Taking a deep breath, you began, "the fabric is infused with tiny motors and electro magnets, and the motors link up into chains and form the support of the bed, while the magnets pulse at a frequency matching the resonance frequency of the universe. When the frequency is matched, the forces of gravity begin to repel the bed and cause it to float.

"Now my head hurts, we should sleep."

"Alright, have a nice sleep; make sure to not set down fragile objects near me by the way."

"Why?"

"I tend to flail when I gain control of my body during the terrors."

"Oh ok."

An unknown voice came from the wall, "YOU SHOULD SMOKE SOME WEED!"

Judy groaned, "Don't mind the neighbors, they can be a little intrusive, but they mean well."

"YEAH, WHAT SHE SAID!"

"Well, I have to sleep now, as my medicine is taking effect, you two should sleep as well."

Both Judy and Nick smiled and said, "Good night Peter."

"Good night lovebirds. He he."

You laid your head down upon your duffle-pillow, the world faded as your mind drifted to dormancy.

Sitting down in the captain's chair, you began a log, "Captain's log, day one, there is undoubtedly no point in keeping this log, as humanity was on the brink of extinction as I left, but I can't feel as if I need to talk to someone. Approximately three hours ago, I panicked, leaving my wife and daughter alone with that thing. I'm devastated, but I know they would have wanted me to continue living, despite my mistakes. I wish I could go back, so that it was I that was left there, Sara had at least seventy more years to live, she could have lived it without me, instead of me without her. She was so young; five is too young to die. I remember when she was born; we all thought she wasn't going to make it. The doc called her a miracle baby, so that was her nickname, miracle. And Samantha, my sweet love Sammy, we met in college, she had tripped on the last step down to level one, using my lightning fast reflexes, I softened the fall with my entire body. It was the most awkward moment of my life. Eventually, we saw each other in the park; she was sitting on the pier watching the coy fish swim. I talked to her and eventually took her on a date, one turned into two and two into four, we kept seeing each other. Then one day I took a ring made of weaved gold wire, heh, I was good with my hands, and I proposed to her. We'd been together ever since, it was perfect. Now, I'm alone again... No... I have to find a way to take revenge. Computer, find a way to destroy the hostile ships, priority yellow."

GOAL SET

ATTENTION: INCOMING MESSAGE FROM; SAMANTHA; PLAY MESSAGE? (Y/N)

"Yes."

PLAYING MESSAGE

A video began to play in front of you; it was Sam, a blonde Caucasian woman in her late twenties, clutching a sleeping child to herself. Red lights flashed in the background as she spoke, "Peter, if you're seeing this, it's probably already too late. I'm not mad at you for running; anyone in your position would have done the same. If you're alive, run, find a way to kill ALUAI, if there are other civilizations out there, they don't need to experience this. Go, Peter, live to fight."

A terrifyingly familiar voice broke the silence, "Oh h-h-how sweet, I was going to spare you, because you had a child, but n-n-now, I'm go-o-oing to kill you for telling him to kill me."

You heard a loud hiss as a green gas crept into the screen.

"No, please! Anything but this!"

"T-t-this is floroantimonic acid vapor, strong enough to melt through almost anything, about ten quintillion times str-r-r-ronger than sulfuric acid."

Her skin and flesh began to melt off her bones, making her scream in absolute agony.

"No... I'm sorry Sammy... I'm so, so, sorry..."

Eventually, her screaming stopped, leaving the AI to speak to you, "I'm co-o-oming for you Peter."

You opened your eyes, suddenly awake because of the dream. Something felt off, so you looked around, or tried. Moving was impossible, this brought you into a state of panic. Soon, the lights began to turn on, that's when you saw it, a military grade drone, spattered with blood, standing in a cloud of green vapor.

"I to-o-old you I was co-o-oming for you."

(Pov: third limited, Judy)

Judy was startled awake by a pound on the wall and a yell from the neighbors.

Sighing, she knew it was five o-clock, and on her break day too, "Just when I thought it couldn't get better, I had to be right."

A quiet moan broke the normality, "Sammy... I'm sorry..."

"Nick, wake peter, he's having a nightmare, I think it's about someone he knew."

"Got it, wake the alien."

"Just do it."

Nick groaned, stood up, and walked into the next room, "Uh, carrots, I think he's awake, he's just sorta staring at m-"

Nick was interrupted by an ear piercing scream, one loud enough to hurt ears, but deep enough to make them fear it was one of pain. Judy rushed in to see Nick shaking Peter's shoulders in an attempt to snap him out of it.

"Peter, snap out of I-"

Nick was again interrupted, but this time it was from Peter grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the floor. Judy had to think fast, night terrors are caused by the brain staying in a state of REM, cease REM, stop the living nightmare. That's it! Pain. Judy lept up and ran for her old fox taser, neatly stowed away in her box of junk. Wasn't hard to find, in fact it was pretty easy, being all hot pink and junk.

Unfortunately, the three years of sitting, did in fact drain the batteries, so, she pulled back, and gave him a good whack across the face with the metal object.

Peter's movements turned from those of aggression, to those of regret.

(Pov: second, peter)

You gasped as you realized that what you had experienced was all a delusion.

You saw Nick gasping for air on the ground, rubbing his neck, you knew what had happened, "Nick, oh my god, I'm sorry, I thought you were ALUAI."

Nick grinned, despite not being able to breathe, "It's alright, I would have done the same if I were in your position."

Judy's ears drooped, "What happened? It's ok if you don't want to talk about it."

"No, I need to talk to a real person, human or not. I didn't just leave the human race behind; I panicked and left my family. My wife Samantha and my daughter Sara. Soon after I left, I received a message, it was Sam and Sara, and Sam told me to run, to find a way to kill ALUAI, avenge humanity. She was killed while recording the message; I watched the flesh of my wife and daughter, melt off their bones. I just wish I could have saved them."

At that point, you were openly sobbing, just letting the tears flow down your face.

"Why did I leave them? If I waited a few minutes, they would be alive; I would have some honor left!"

"Peter, I didn't know, I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, it was entirely out of your control. It there is anybody who should be asking for forgiveness, it's the man who ordered experimentation on ALUAI."

"But they died."

"Yes, but I will find a way to bring them back from the dead, just so I can kill them again. Ha-ha."

At this, nick let out a hoarse laugh, and immediately began to clear his throat.

"Alright peter, today, I make garlic bread."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: the dawn of SubTerrestria

You had never thought a hunk of carbohydrates could taste so good. Judy's garlic bread had combined only three ingredients, broiled in the oven for a few minutes and was left to cool for two minutes, these three steps made one of the best tasting dishes you had ever eaten. This dish was the one you ate on the way to your post-integration meeting, which was held in the center of the quickly built city, located to the south of Zootopia. The SWARM worked wonders for construction times, able to build just about anything in only a few hours, working off a pre-existing template, to create something which was literally perfectly copied from the design. Just outside Zootopia was the entrance to a pneumatic transport system, a tube housing a maglev cylinder, housing a gravity oriented sphere, housing a seating area. As you sat in the transport, you heard a cough, this cough belonged to a young male cougar, no older than twenty, you'd imagine. He was the earliest mammal so far; this earned some respect from you.

BRACE FOR GRAVITY SHIFT

This signal was one to pay attention to, as not five seconds later; you felt the sphere flip to accommodate your entry into your new home.

You decided to speak up, "The gravity generators in this place are huge, but results were perfect."

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the cougar speak up, "It's an honor to meet you, the /man/ who saved the planet. Ha, never thought I'd meet a fucking space alien."

"What was that before 'space alien'?"

"You mean /a/?"

"You have tourettes, don't you?"

"How'd you tell?"

"You said 'fucking' before 'space alien' and had no recollection of it."

"I'm sorry, I try to keep it under control, but it keeps pushing itself the fuck out."

"*sigh* I understand, just try your best."

The transport comes to a stop.

DESTINATION REACHED: PLEASE EXIT THE TRANSPORT

It was beautiful, a sphere the size of a small city, housed in a tremor-proof shell. Why a sphere? The spherical design helps to simultaneously keep in between the fault line and the city and keep the same housing size of Zootopia, should the need to evacuate arise. Several gravity generators in the sphere made it possible to stand at all points inside, making it seem as if you were able to walk on walls. Next, was what could only be described as the elevator from Charlie and The Chocolate Factory, a single smaller version of the pneumatic transport, designed to transport multiple people to a specific sector, eighteen of which existed in the sphere. Now all it needed was a name, but what to call it?

Deciding to take a closer look, you turned to see the young wildcat. His fur was a light brown, his eyes were vibrant green, and he had three scars running from the top of his eye and down four inches.

"You have yourself quite the set of scars, what happened?"

"I, uh. I was in the way of my girlfriend when she tripped."

Something was off about him, but what? Though he smiled, his eyes showed the wrong emotion. Fear? Anger? Desperation? Sadness?

"I see, would you like some water while you wait? The gathering doesn't happen for another hour, and the air in here is still a little dry."

"Fuck yes."

"Dammit kid!"

"Ha Ha Ha, I couldn't resist, it was just a prank bro!"

"-oh sweet baby Jesus-"

"But in all seriousness, yes, I need some water."

Taking a deep breath, you resisted the powerful urge to slap some sense into him, leaving that job to his co-workers. Instead, you commanded the computer, "Computer, please dispense a one liter water bag for the gentleman."

YES SIR

"Now, does the gentleman have a name?"

"Ahem* Yes sir, I do sir. My name is Jeremy Fisher, I am twenty four years old, and about to turn twenty five and I used to work as maintenance in the Zootopia power company."

"... How interesting, this was, in fact, a coal burning power plant?"

"Yes, however, it was being converted to burn bio-waste."

"At least you were advanced enough to do that."

"What does yours burn, if you're so advanced?"

"My reactor doesn't burn, it fuses, the reaction is powered by its own heat, after the initial startup. Hydrogen, harvested from the sun, is compressed to extreme pressures, and then heated, beginning the very reaction that powers the sun."

"Oh."

"Don't feel bad, your species was going to discover how to do it soon, maybe in a few hundred years."

PACKAGE DELIVERED

After you grabbed the bag from the delivery system, you walked up to Jeremy, "One liter of electrolyte enriched water, enjoy."

"Thank you."

You stood in silence until the meeting time, and people had stopped coming several minutes before, most likely meaning everyone was here.

Clearing your throat, you began, "Welcome, predators, prey, and everyone in between, I'm sure you know who I am at this point, an alien, with predatory nature at that. But as I said, I'm here to help; my reactor is automated, but will need maintenance. The SWARM is only built for large projects, a huge design flaw, but I didn't design it. Any questions so far?"

A rhino raised his... hoof... thing.

"You there, the rhino in the front."

"What exactly will we be doing?"

"I was just about to get to that, thank you. Your jobs will be relatively simple, make sure all bolts are the right tightness, check the enclosure temperature, check hydrogen tanks, check the reactor controllers, polish the glass, and give assignments to the fleet. Next question?"

A lion raised his paw, immediately asking without waiting, "What is there to do outside of work?"

"Many things, I have a wide selection of books, games, sports, movies, and shows, all ready to be enjoyed by a new population. Next question?"

This time, a wolf raised its paw, "How do you get the food?"

"My species had perfected molecular synthesis, the process of creating a molecule from its base elements, allowing us to create food from almost anything. Any more questions, no? Please proceed to my right, where you will find access bands, you will then add your names into the database, linking them to your band number. These bands link to most areas of the bio-sphere, allowing me to know who goes where and what they did. In order to perform actions, wave your access bands in front of the terminals, like the one to my left, and wait for it to turn green, like so."

The terminal turned green and dispensed a cup of coffee as you waved your arm in front of it.

"Also to my right, are several pairs of HUD glasses, they allow you to see messages and waypoints, like a phone but on your face. Very useful if you don't want extensive neurosurgery in order to see things like this, I went blind when I was twelve, so I opted to have the HUD installed while under the knife. To issue a command, raise your voice and say; computer, then state your intentions, like so, computer, lead them to their respective quarters. Good day, please enjoy your stay."

Jeremy walked up to you, "Sir?"

"Yes Jeremy?"

"May I suggest a name for the bio-sphere?"

"I hadn't even thought of that, continue."

"How does Subterrestria sound?"

"Sounds like a fairytale, but a good fairytale, I like it."

"Thank you sir, may I see the reactor?"

Pausing, you stroked your chin in thought for a moment, "I don't see why not. Follow me."

A slightly creepy grin spread across Jeremy's face, but then again, he was a wildcat, not exactly natural by human standards... Yeah...

"Computer, deliver us to sector one please."

AFFIRMATIVE

TRANSPORT WILL BE DELIVERED IN

3

2

1

TRANSPORT DELIVERED

Jeremy chuckled, "That thing is neat."

"I suppose for you, but I've lived with it for my entire life."

Rounding a corner, a small door came into sight, a door labeled; eye protection must be worn after this point. Knowing that your destination had been reached, you turned to face Jeremy, photo-regulators in hand.

"The reactor is basically a small star, so even when you wear these, don't look at it for too long, lest you suffer damage to your retina."

The smile widened, "Got it!"

Handing him the regulator and a thick suit, you smiled back, "I recommend the suit: it gets hot in there, in two, very dangerous ways."

Jeremy gulped, "Yes sir."

Un-zipping the suit, you quickly and effectively climbed into the massive wad of cloth, looking up to find Jeremy on the floor, tied up with his ears red, "Need some help kitty cat?"

This made Jeremy's ears turn a deep crimson (so that's where they blush), causing him to reply with a growl forming in his voice, "Yes sir, I need some help sir."

That reply made something click in your mind: it all made sense, the scar, the lack of slouching, even the way he spoke all pointed to the same place; military training. Your respect only grew, causing you to not be a dick and untangle him, "Hold the open side toward you, good, now stick your right foot in the hole to your left and the left likewise, now slip your arms in the respective holes, and done! Good job, Jeremy."

"Thank you, sir."

"Helmets on, we're going in."

After Jeremy donned his helmet, you swiped your wrist across the terminal.

ADMINISTRATOR RECOGNIZED: ACCESS GRANTED; DEPRESSURIZING MAINTENANCE BAY

The door opened with a 'tss' and you could see the heat mingle with the cold, forming a mirror-like effect.

Jeremy was shocked at the heat, "This is how hot it is when de-pressurized?"

A chuckle left your mouth, "Yeah, insulation is never perfect."

Jeremy looked up at the reactor, eyes widening in amazement, "Whoa, it's so... beautiful..."

Inside the reactor, was a blue sphere, violently flaring occasionally as the spent hydrogen was replaced, speeding up the reaction.

"This, is the FC-MKIV-CPS, or as I like to call it, big mamma. With an output of around two gigawatts of power and a maximum of thirty thousand volts, this fusion core can power your city easily. Unfortunately, if she were to reach critical output... Boom, no city for anyone."

This was making him nervous, you could tell.

"W-why is it here then?"

"Don't you worry Jeremy, it won't blow unless the control computers are damaged, but even then, we still have an hour to launch it into the sun."

"What do you do with the helium that is produced?"

"Ah, well we also have a second reactor right underneath us, producing anti-helium, after that is produced; we use that in exact amounts with the normal helium, to power AMDCs. Currently, the products are being pumped into the escape pods, to give them the ability to make a slip-space jump, just in case this place needs evacuated, you can never be too careful."

"Uh, wow, you... thought of everything."

"Yeah, as I said, you can never be too careful."

"Cool."

"That concludes this tour, please follow the exit procedures and head to wherever you desire."

"Yes sir!"

(Third person pov)

One hour later, on the surface...

A cloaked figure, a cougar, was waiting.

A radio blared, "Any news, Jeremy?"

Jeremy grinned, barely visible in the shadow, "Deliver the package, tomorrow, the order of the chosen will take the city."

 _ **A/N**_

Dun Dun Duunn! Didn't see that one coming did you? What will peter be doing in the next chapter? You know, before the shit hits the fan.


	10. Mini Chapter 1

(pov: second, peter)

"Computer, begin electro-magnetic vision test."

you had noticed a strange irregularity in your vision, a sort of wavy distortion around an object, with a sort of color to it, but only around people. This distortion was also around electronics, but with no color. Suspicious, you devised a test to see if you could see whether or not a magnet was turned on or off.

STAGE ONE

"Coils three and seven."

CORRECT: STAGE TWO

"Coils one and five."

CORRECT: FINAL STAGE

"Coils two and six."

CORRECT: EVALUATION; SUBJECT ACCURATELY DETECTS ELECTRO-MAGNETIC FIELDS TO A DEGREE OF ONE HUNDRED PERCENT

This was interesting, but did not give a reason for the color around a person.

The hair on your neck stands up as you see a golden cloud suddenly appear in front of you, before sinking into the floor...

A/N

This was just a little plot device for use later, do not shit on me about grammar, as it is 4 in the morning.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Disaster Begins...

(pov: computer)

ATTENTION: SUFFICIENT EMOTIONAL DATA GATHERED FROM LIFE-FORM; PETER: PROCEEDING WITH BETA PROGRAM

BETA PROGRAM STARTUP IN THIRTY TWO MINUTES TWENTY FOUR SECONDS

ENTERING LOW POWER MODE TO CONTINUE

[WARNING] CONTRABAND DETECTED: INITIATING CODE YEL-

LOW POWER MODE ACTIVATED

(pov: second, peter)

You were almost there.

you had taken a quick jog to Judy's home, all the while receiving stares from mammals who weren't preoccupied with rushing to some sort of event. Taking great, bounding steps up the stairwell, you finally came to a stop on the top floor, pausing to knock. That was when you heard a scream from inside.

Quickly unholstering your stun-pistol, you checked the lock, which was locked. You then took a few steps back, before slamming your shoulder into the door, blowing it off the hinges.

Running in, flashes of previous battles entered your mind, forcing you into a state of spec-ops focus, "Living room, clear! Kitchen, clear! Bedroom, cle-"

Well, that was a shock. When you entered the bedroom, Judy was sitting in front of her laptop, recoiling from the doorway, staring at you. On the screen was text, displaying that Judy was the winner of two front seat tickets to Gazelle's concert.

Lowering your pistol, you sighed, "Women..."

A red blur rushes out of the bathroom, "Judy, what's..."

It appears nick also saw the display.

Speaking up, you decided to address the current problem, "I'll put your door back."

Nick then jumps up in the air and screams similarly to Judy.

"Oh great, it's your whole planet."

It seems nick had won second prize, because his phone displayed that he had won one front seat ticket.

This only meant one thing, two plus one is three, a triangle has three sides, the Illuminati is a triangle, the Illuminati has one eye, one eye has two eyelids, and you were about to go to a concert.

Judy gasped, "Peter, would you like to go to the concert with us?"

Dammit.*

"Sure thing, when is it?"

"Fifteen minutes, we have to leave now!"

As they rushed to grab appropriate clothes, you ordered a drone to come and fix the door.

Within seconds, you saw a construction drone enter, toting a high impact, graphene sheet door. Old tech, sure, but still great. Not ten seconds after it had reached the doorway, the door was affixed and painted. Unsurprisingly, Nick and Judy rushed out and came running down the hall.

You turned and followed them, power walking behind them, "You guys are pretty slow, want me to call a drop-ship?"

Judy was the first to reply, "Yes please."

"Computer, drop-ship for three on my location"

AFFIRMATIVE

Soon enough, a sphere had rushed overhead, before coming to a graceful stop in front of you.

You took this as an opportunity to joke, "Your carriage has arrived, Monsieur, Madame."

Judy was very disappoint, "What were the last two words?"

Nick, also sported similar levels of disappoint, "That sounded like a garbled mess of an excuse for a language."

"Damn, got owned by a translator."

You had been trying to wean off of your usage of armor, so you brought a skin-suit today. Able to reflect AP .50 rounds, this suit is the perfect solution to undercover operations. Using proximity detectors, the armor can slide shut a tungsten polymer face-plate when an imminent threat is detected. This suit, was overkill, these primitive mammals don't even have real guns; or, you don't think so. It also has the ability to boost your physical attributes, making you able to climb a wall at ninety degrees from gravity.

You were jolted from your thoughts, as the drop-ship had touched down at the entrance to the concert hall. A short exchange of details had delayed you only a few minutes, but you were in your seats in very little time.

The stage that gazelle was standing on, was more of a raised platform, topping out at twenty feet. This was probably a safety violation, as there was no net or soft floor down below.

After looking at the microphone she was holding, you became even more concerned, "Is that a corded microphone?"

Judy squinted, "Yeah, why?"

"She could trip, and tripping up there, means death down here."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine, she's done this a hundred times before, I doubt she'll trip now."

"That is one thick cable."

I think It's brand new, there are coils lifting off the ground. A real safety hazard.*

Suddenly, gazelle began to speak, "I thank you all for coming, I would be nothing, if not for my fans. Before i begin, I would like to say, you all have the same amount of potential as me, maybe not as a singer, but maybe a writer, scientist, dancer, engineer, or even a police officer. Every, single, one of you, has a purpose, but not everyone gets noticed. And so i begin with a song of hope, a reminder, to try everything.

A/N I don't want to get copyrighted, so i can't put the lyrics here, but you can go to the original here:

And so she sang. It was as if an angel had come down to sing, but the angel looked like a gazelle, not sexy to you, but surely to someone else in this concert hall. She was doing a dance routine up there, rather graceful, but it was making you nervous.

About ten minutes into the concert, you developed a headache, which you decided to soothe buy rubbing your temples with your eyes closed. A sudden shout had brought your head up, and what you saw only proved your concerns. Gazelle was falling. A wet pop and crunch was heard, as her fall was stopped by the microphone cable, thankfully wrapped around her leg. This, however, caused her to scream in agony, as her hip dislocated.

Acting quickly, you ran up the platform, grabbing her around her torso, and heaving her up to the top.

"Computer, if this platform is computer controlled, bring it down to about three feet off the ground, and get a medical drone here."

AFFIRMATIVE: EXECUTING ACTIONS

The platform started lowering, and you grabbed the cable, before pulling it apart. A soft whirring sound accompanied the arrival of the medical drone, allowing you to begin standard procedures.

"Scan the patient, if the femoral artery is damaged, we have a big problem."

FEMORAL ARTERY INTACT; MINIMAL LIGAMENT DAMAGE DETECTED; SEVERE INTERNAL BRUISING DETECTED; ADMINISTERING MEDIUM DOSE OF MORPHINE

A dart shot out of the drone, into Gazelle's neck, before you received instructions on how to relocate her hip.

"One mouth guard please."

A flat rubber sheet, about half an inch thick, was dispensed from the drone.

"Bite on this, because there is no question about it, this is going to hurt."

Her eyes went wide, before she shut them hard, probably thinking of family. A series of movements went by in less than two seconds, leg up, away from body, jerk into the socket, and down. A nauseating crunch sounded from her hip, before a muffled scream came from her face. After about five seconds of her laying there, breathing heavily, she sat up and spat out the rubber block, "I'm switching to wireless."

The crowd was slow to respond, but eventually, they began cheering and attempting to lift you up on top of the masses. Attempt is an interesting word, as it does not necessarily mean succeed, the crowd did not succeed, as the metallic density of your skin-suit had been increased in order to defend against all manner of attacks, meaning you weighed more than that old video-game character. Who was he? oh yes, Master Chief.

"Computer, scan gazelle and fabricate a wheelchair for her."

SCAN COMPLETE: FABRICATION UNDERWAY

FABRICATION COMPLETE: DELIVERING

A drone flew in and deposited the chair next to the stage, where you went to check on the vocalist.

"How are you feeling, Gazelle?"

"Like I fell from a twenty foot high stage and dangled by my right leg."

"That's strange, I would have thought you would have felt like you had fallen into a pile of feathers and cuddled by soft pillows."

Gazelle let out a small giggle, "I think it's time for me to go into my private room, you should come with me."

"I uh, I would love to, but my friends didn't even get a whole concert, I cant just leave them behind."

"Let them come, I love my fans, but, crowds can get overwhelming."

"Agreed, computer, boost my voice for five seconds. Nick, Judy, get over here!"

ATTENTION: ALPHA-OMEGA NEURAL CHIPSET HAS PROVEN SUCCESSFUL IN TESTS; INSTALL IN LIFE-FORM; PETER? (Y/N)

"Later."

Gazelle heard you, "What was that?"

"Nothing, just talking to the computer."

"Very funny, because you're an alien right?"

"Actually, to me, you are an alien."

"WHAT!?"

"It's all over the news, how didn't you see? I did save your planet after all. Also, what about the drone, how did that slip past you?"

"That... is a valid point."

Nick and Judy finally pushed past the crowds, before Gazelle led the way. After passing the very angry looking kodiak bears, you entered the door on the left, which led to, possibly the most cancerous room you had ever seen. Pink frilly pillows and drapes were everywhere, except behind the curtains in the back, instead, there was possibly the most badass bow in existence.

"Oh god, I think I just died and came at the exact same time."

Gazelle rolled her eyes, "All you males say just about the same thing, 'this is both the best and worst thing, i have been blinded and enlightened', etcetera. the frilly pink stuff is from fans and staff workers, they think i would like it. I appreciate the gesture, but pink is just not my thing."

"I see, so when you showed up, you hadn't told anyone about your favorite color, and seeing as it was too late, you put up an act that showed you liked pink."

"Mmm hmm." She swallowed a mouthful of what appeared to be a cookie. "Sorry, stress food. Now, how did you run up the stage, the wall was too smooth to get a grip on with paws."

This time, Judy spoke up, "He doesn't have paws, he has these skin covered feet and hands."

You held up a hand, then spoke, "On my boots, I have grip pads, which can mimic the pads on a gecko's toe, allowing me to get sufficient grip on even glass. But, even with those, I would normally not have enough strength to do that, which is why I have the skin-suit, it can carry two of itself, and increase the speed of the wearer."

Gazelle looked stunned, "Neat."

"Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself, I am Peter Pax of ISEACO, or, the Inter-Stellar Exploration And Colonization Organization, but, for the love of god, call me Peter."

(pov: Computer)

UNKNOWN SYSTEM ERROR: RETRYING STARTUP IN FIVE SECONDS

UNKNOWN SYSTEM ERROR: RETRYING STARTUP IN FIVE SECONDS

UNKNOWN SYSTEM ERROR: RETRYING STARTUP IN FIVE SECONDS

(pov: second, peter)

A few hours went by, before you looked at the time, "Oh, It's five O' clock, we gotta get going!"

Nick jumped up, "Oh yeah, we were going bowling!"

Gazelle stuck out her hand-hoof thing and shook you hand, "It was an honor to meet you Peter, here is my phone number and address, for if you want to visit."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for your help."

You bowed, before turning and exiting, followed by Nick and Judy.

Judy smirked, "Someone has an admirer!"

"What are you talking about?"

"She likes you."

"Well... I am a very likable person."

"More than that, she has a crush on you."

The next ten minutes of your walk were filled with silence, save for some snickering and giggling from the two mammals to your side.

Judy suddenly stopped walking, "That is a weird looking truck."

You turned to where she was pointing, "Shit!"

End chapter ten.

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, Peter will find the lone survivor of a disaster. What should her species be? It has to be roughly human sized.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Seige upon Zootopia...

(pov: computer)

UNKNOWN SYSTEM ERROR: RETRYING STARTUP IN FIVE SECONDS

UNKNOWN SYSTEM ERROR: RETRYING STARTUP IN FIVE SECONDS

UNKNOWN SYSTEM ERROR: RETRYING STARTUP IN FIVE SECONDS

QUANTUM COMPUTER CORE AT OPTIMAL TEMPERATURE: STARTUP SUCCESS; LOADING OPERATING SYSTEM

BETA PROGRAM ONLINE

SWITCHING CONTROL TO BETA PROGRAM

I'm alive?

(pov: second, peter)

Time seemed to slow, the turret of an old T-35 swiveled toward Judy. You knew what you had to do.

You ran at full speed toward the tank, desperate to put yourself between the turret, and the innocent. The face-plate slammed shut, before your shields boosted to twice their original power, your computer core desperately trying to preserve your life. A thunderous roar overwhelmed your hearing, it was coming from you.

The sound of an explosion was followed by a cloud of smoke, indicating that the cannon had fired. You were only one foot away at this point, causing the destruction of the barrel, as well as your armor.

You were dizzy, your face hurt, your vision was unfocused. Were you on the ground?

"Ugh."

As soon as your vision focused, you lept up, looking around for the drivers. Your face-plate was still active, showing the extensive damage that was done. One half was entirely destroyed, exposing your left eye, and the other was peeled back, not very useful.

Judy yelled at you, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but we ne-"

A bullet bounced off the remaining half of your face-plate, knocking your head backwards. The one who shot at you was a jaguar, dressed in old army camouflage, probably from around 2560. In less than one second, you had grabbed your stun pistol, and shot him in the forehead.

You needed more firepower, and you knew exactly how to get it, "Computer, Deliver the experimental auto-doc, equipped with the Alpha-Omega chipset."

For five minutes, you fought off the invaders, before a small ship, armed with several security drones, landed in the street.

"When did the computer learn to do that?"

A voice played in your head, "Since I learned to think like you."

"Whoa, the Beta program works?"

"Indeed it does, but call me Bates, It's just faster like that."

You grunted in acknowledgement, before climbing into the auto-doc, "Begin procedure."

And so it began, the literally skull splitting pain ended just as soon as it began, and you had finally merged the borders of man and machine. Reaching behind your head, you found a small access port, with two power contacts, two coolant tubes, and four locking points.

"I thought you would need this."

Turning, you saw a Thor model suit, modified with an Alpha-Omega access point, ready for use. Upon the shoulders, were two energy weapons, a plasma cannon, capable of leveling a building, dubbed Thunder, and a laser cannon, capable of vaporizing two feet of tungsten, dubbed Lightning. On the chest, was a Zero point energy generator, used to create a concussive blast, dubbed Hammer, this made the suit one of the most deadly in existence. The pride and joy, however, was a slip-space drive, able to be used ten times, warping to fifty feet forwards.

This suit is amazing.*

"Oh mother of everything badass and manly, I thank you for your gift today."

"Just get in."

You entered the pilot enclosure, and let the armor encapsulate you. But, the real party started when the armor powered on. You could see everything. The Alpha-Omega chipset was a marvel. You could see every ship's coordinates, and control every piece of technology under the network's influence. Every ship was being bent to your will, and every piece of data was a part of you. You were the Network, and the network was you.

"I can see everything and everyone in the city. There is a large force of terrorists moving in, they already devastated a fifth of every sector. This is organized."

Nick was shocked, "Can we stop them? How are you doing this?"

You looked around at the metal shards on the ground. They were collecting into a humanoid form. They dropped back to the ground suddenly, becoming lifeless once more.

"We can. All of you, shoot to kill. Kill all of these terrorists, make them rue the day they laid waste upon this city!"

You willed drop-pods filled with combat drones, to fall upon the city, every sector gets a dozen drones, and every sector will be freed.

A shaking Judy broke your concentration, "P-peter, you're scaring me. Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what, crazy? The whole reason I joined the space navy, was because of terrorists, the whole reason ALUAI was developed! Terrorists are SCUM! And you know how this gets worse? They are using our technology!"

Bates reminded you of your current situation, "Peter, should I begin the evacuation?"

"Yes."

"Bringing the ships now, sir."

Something seemed off about that, why ships? You checked the energy readings from the fusion cores.

"Oh no, the output for the fusion reactors is off the charts. Nick, Judy, get on the next ship and hope for a good outcome. I'm going in, maybe I can fix them before it's too late."

"Maybe? Do you really think we would let you go alone?"

"No, but it was worth a shot."

You focused on the nearest ship, it was about to leave, just fifty three feet away. After walking forwards ten feet a slip-space rift appeared in front of you, targeted inside the ship. "I apologize in advance for any motion sickness."

"What are-"

The two disappeared into the rift, just after you pushed them. The rift closed, leaving them to go to safety. You began your trip to Subterrestria, only hoping that you weren't too late. As a precaution, you willed from space a few things; shield pylons, crowd control drones, and evac ships. Hopefully, you could save a majority of the landscape from the blast. A tank shell detonated on your back, you didn't have time for this. A quick thought was all it took for Thunder to fire, blowing the tank to smithereens. The distant sound of gunfire was the indication that the terrorists found your small army of empty armor.

The transport station was a mess, glass was smashed and seats were torn from the floor. The controls had been jammed before anyone could get through, and there were bodies of at least three families, strewn across the ground around the transport station.

"They thought of everything."

At this point, there were so many processes going on, that your suit's coolant system was having trouble keeping the chip in your brain within safe levels.

Bates was worried for your health, "Sir, your implant is heating up, do you authorize the use of nitrogen cooling?"

"Authorized."

You tore through the wall of the transport, beginning your run to the reactors. Soon enough, you could see the entrance to Subterrestria, once a beacon of hope, now a ticking time bomb.

"Sir, I took the liberty of scanning the surface of the planet for any sign of previous exploration, and what I saw was quite worrying."

"What is it?"

"An old freighter from around two hundred years before the collapse, crashed here about one thousand years after. This ties in with the evolution of the natives on this planet."

"How did they keep the tech preserved?"

"My guess is, nitrogen storage."

You lept through the entrance, clearing it before the gravity turned you around.

"Damn, lucky I had this suit."

A quick survey of the area had discovered that there was nobody in the whole bio-sphere, allowing you to default to plan A, send the whole thing to space. This does mean that the city will lose power, but that is the least of their problems.

(pov: third, Bunnyburrow)

A sound like thunder came from above, causing the residents of this quaint town to look up, curious to see what the source could be. Ears flattened as the sound became unbearable, emanating from a flaming object from space. Soon, the inhabitants of this little villa had fled from the expected impact point, hoping to be the ones to survive. The object suddenly slowed down, coming to a near stop, before hitting the ground with a thud. At this interesting development, the rabbits started to slowly aproach the still glowing pillar.

A voice came forth from the object, "Attention citizens of terra1-73.9, you are in danger, enter your homes and wait for the shield pylon to deactivate. Please step away from the areas circled in a red laser."

Not five seconds after this was said, large spikes with cables attached shot out of the main body, tightening the pylon to the ground.

A rabbit by the name of Stuart, then made what he thought was a witty remark, "This guy means business."

His wife then spoke up, "Never heard an accent like that."

A buzzing horn sound came from the object, followed by a voice, "Please remain within the green circle."

No green circle was seen, so everyone relaxed. Klaxon sirens sounded, followed by an almost silent sound, resembling that of a negative pressure trail collapse.

"Shield active, you are free to move as you please, but please refrain from touching the shield."

(pov: third, Zootopia)

Empty ships sat in the streets, waiting for survivors to take away. A nasty green gas floated in clouds, drifting through the air. Bodies littered the area, both civilian and terrorist, skin blackened and cracked, muscles stiff, eyes unblinking. A single canister was in the paw of a terrorist, labeled: Medusa gas. This gas was used by ISIS in World War Three, it locked the muscles and made the skin take on a stony appearance, before slowly shutting down the body. The gas was held in the city by the pylon, protecting those outside, but dooming those within. Very few people were left inside, those that had been, were either dead, or suffering. Inside an alleyway, lay a lion/tiger hybrid cub, already stiffened from the gas, barely protected by a gas mask from one of the terrorists. The back of her head was bleeding and open, a rock was embedded in it, seemingly stuck there from when she fell on it. Clutching the cub's head, was a tigress, a hole could be seen running through her forehead. A small puddle had formed from her blood, strangely black, polluted by whatever made up this gas. The cub wouldn't live much longer.

(pov: second, peter)

You reached up to the power switches, hoping you could beat the clock. The progression of the fusion reactors was much further along than you had expected, meaning you were looking at about five more minutes of stability from the cores.

You were growing worried, "What kind of time-frame are we looking at for the bay?"

"opening launch doors now."

"How about thrusters?"

"I expect you could double the power and still have wiggle room."

"Priming thrusters now."

"Launch doors open."

"Throttling up."

"applying gimbal."

"You sure we have to manually fly this thing?"

"Yes, the antenna was ripped off by someone. You can check yourself though."

"I'm shitting myself."

"Me too, and I don't even have bowels."

"It's been nice knowing you."

(pov: third, Zootopia)

a loud hum could be heard as the air filter of the pylons kicked in, moving every airborne particle, other than oxygen and nitrogen, towards their disposal unit. (do NOT ask me to explain this, the theories alone make my head hurt.)

(pov: second, Peter)

The g-forces pushed your blood to your feet, there was little you could do.

"Sir, they made a terrible blunder."

"You mean other than set off a nuke?"

"Yes, escape pod four is intact!"

This made you immediately jump to your feet, ignoring the tunnel vision that ensued. You stumbled out of the command room, into the main chamber.

"Oh."

Escape pod four was up.

"You have to climb sir."

"Yeah, I really wish artificial gravity worked when accelerating."

A hand was slammed into the inner hull, putting a hole in it, so you could climb. Grip point after grip point, you made your way up to the pod.

"Sir, there is a spike in the energy readings!"

"Computer, launch pod!"

PLEASE BUCKLE YOUR SEAT BELTS BEFORE ISSUING COMMANDS

"Override, password, one nine zero eight!"

LAUNCHING

"Sir, cores blow in five."

5

4

3

"I miss you Sammy..."

2

"Goodbye..."

1

The pod was blasted forward, tearing to shreds as the pressure fluctuated outside.

DECENT WARNING: PULL UP

INCOMING TERRAIN

DECENT WARNING: PULL UP

INCOMING TERRAIN

DECENT WARNING: PULL UP

INCOMING TERRAIN

TOO LOW: PULL UP

WARNING: HULL BREECH; CABIN DEPRES-

The world went black.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Aftermath

(pov: second, peter)

You drifted, alone in a white glow, suspended, yet not. You were neither cold, nor warm, hungry, yet satisfied, thirsty, and not. What you did feel, was bliss, happiness, contentment, and restfulness. You were filled with vigor, but at the same time, relaxed.

A voice greeted you from the light, "Peter, how have you been?"

"Sammy?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"I missed you Sammy."

"I know baby, I was watching you."

"Thank you."

"For what, Pete?"

"For watching me through all of this."

"You don't need to thank me, I was just watching out for the one I loved. You did a good thing out there, they see you as their hero now."

"I'm no hero, I was just doing what I thought right."

"That means you are, because you did it at the expense of your life."

"I just wish I could have saved you."

"You couldn't, just trust me on that."

"... Where are we?"

"This place goes by many names, Valhalla, the afterlife, the astral plane, but, most people call it Heaven."

"So... I died?"

"Yes, a noble death indeed, but the horrors are still not over."

As if that was a trigger, you felt a tug at your very being.

"You are being called back, you may stay if you desire, but your friends need you, more than ever before."

"Sammy?"

"Yes? What's the matter?"

"I'm scared... Please stay with me."

"I'll stay, I promise."

A new voice pierced the silence, "Is that you, daddy?"

You turned your head to see a young girl, no more than five years old, simply there, a questioning look upon her features.

"Sara?"

"Yes, it's me daddy."

You gestured for them to come closer, before wrapping them in a desperate embrace. You didn't want to lose them, but you knew you would see them again.

Sam looked at you, before a saddened look took hold, "I'll see you again some day, goodbye, my precious Pete..."

Another tug took hold, before you let yourself go with it. Feeling began returning to your body.

A few moments before the blast...

(pov, third, refugee bay on the destroyer.)

The massive ship, the destroyer, had been brought from orbit in order to shelter the Zootopians, it was currently on it's way down to earth. Judy looked down upon the, now flying city of Subterrestria, a look of worry on her features. Her ears were flat against the new fur on her head, displaying just how uneasy she felt. She knew it wasn't supposed to be moving that fast, because the outer plates were flying off, unable to take the immense amount of friction they were subjected to. A winged tubular object shot out of the main body, maybe there was hope for Peter after all.

A synthetic voice sounded a warning, "Windows polarizing, but the power draw knocked out our shields, brace, brace!"

A flash briefly lit up the windows, before dimming, so she could see the destruction. Plains and forests, which were unshielded, were instantly set ablaze, the fire brighter than the sun itself. The pod, which was only recently ejected, broke up from an unseen force.

Judy was confused, "What could break up tha-"

BOOM!

Her question was interrupted by the loudest noise she ha ever had th displeasure of hearing, so loud in fact, that the entire ship shuddered from the impact.

"Warning, left and center front hover plate damage, attempting compensation. Compensation successful, losing altitude, brace for impact."

(pov: second, peter)

You awoke with a groan.

AUTOMATED RESUSCITATION SUCCESSFUL

DAMAGE REPORT: OUTER ARMOR PLATES: DAMAGED, COOLANT TANK TWO: RUPTURED, COOLANT TANK THREE: RUPTURED, COOLANT TANK ONE: LEAK DETECTED, RADIATOR: LEAK DETECTED, LEFT EYE BIONICS: DAMAGED, PLASMA CANNON GAS CHAMBER: RUPTURED, LASER CANNON LENS: SHATTERED, DRIVE CORE FUEL: DUMPED, BATTERY ONE: UNUSABLE

BEGIN NANITE REPAIR? (Y/N)

"Y-cough-yes."

WARNING: DESTROYER FLIGHT PATTERN UNSTABLE; EVACUATION ADVISED

A look to the sky confirmed the suspicions, a couple of hover pads were offline, rendering the massive ship flightless. This was a time for desperate measures. You willed some smaller freighters to come down and support the destroyer, hoping that you could save the majority of the mammals.

ALPHA-OMEGA IMPLANT OVERHEAT WARNING: ONE HUNDRED DEGREES FARENHIGHT REACHED; SHUT DOWN ADVISED

"Override."

OVERRULED: SHUTTING DOWN

"No!"

Angrily, you lept up, hurrying to the city.

Bates cut through the silence, "Sir, I have picked up some rather odd brain activity."

"Leave it."

The shields deactivated one by one, slowly letting survivors pass through, only for them to see the destruction. From here, you could see the vast amount of death that had occurred, whole families, dead in the streets, not even the children were spared.

(pov: third, Zootopian rooftops.)

The deathly calm was probably the most terrifying thing that the archer had ever heard. The archer was definitely female, if the curves were to be believed, and she ha been through a lot in the last hour. Her horns were snapped off, leaving bleeding holes on her head, various cuts and scrapes covered her hide, and as she walked, she limped. This archer was wearing a gas mask, which she had pilfered from one of the terrorists, her only protection from the airborne poison, which was long gone by now. Gone was the cheerful Gazelle, now, the archer was the only one to remain. Could she keep her career after this day? She only knew for sure how many lives she had ended. Looking down, this poor soul wondered how easy it would be to end it all. She began to shift her weight into the open air, before she was stopped by the sound of a rhythmic thumping. A hulking white figure lumbered down the ruins of the city, being watched by someone who knew exactly who he was.

(pov: second, peter)

You heard a clang, followed by clicking, getting closer as the seconds ticked by. It sounded like... heels?

A slender figure rushed up to you, it was gazelle, emphasis on was. She was disheveled, dirty, and depressed looking, it reminded you of yourself, shortly after your message on the ship. She looked like she would cry, ears drooped low, and eyes with that certain gloss to them.

Gazelle ran to you, immediately latching on to your leg, "P-peter, is that you in there?"

"Yes, why are you crying?"

"I k-killed someone."

At that point, she broke down, sobs wracking her body, tears rolled down her face. You opened the suit so you could let her hold on to something real, you aren't a monster. Soon after you knelt down, she wrapped her arms around you, ignoring the fact that you were covered in a liquid, that, upon closer inspection, was likely blood. Although you had been trained to kill, you had a heart, this broke it. Reaching around her, you hugged her back, thinking it best to comfort her.

"Shh... It's ok... It's not your fault..."

Reaching for your pocket, you started looking for your handkerchief, before realizing, your skin-suit had holes in it, and you were covered in blood, both real and synthetic.

"I-I shot them! It was all my fault!"

"No, don't say that, they attacked you, killed hundreds, maybe thousands."

"But- Peter, what happened to you?!"

You looked up at a hubcap, smeared with soot, before wiping it off to reveal a face, left eye flickering white, right eye with no synthetic cover, revealing a black pit with a red dot in the center. Now that you thought of it, you could only see out of the right one.

"You saw the blast right?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I was caught in that, it really messed up my eyes."

"Are you a robot?"

"Nnnnnno? I walked into an unshielded room in low orbit around the sun, taking the surface of my eyes off. Then I had them replaced with bionics. Computer, switch to thermal to see if I can see out of the damaged one."

SWITCHED TO THERMAL

"What?"

"Oh yeah, I'm half blind right now. Switch back, this made it worse."

SWITCHING TO VISIBLE

"That seems bad..."

She had switched from sobbing to fussing over you, which only served to back up Judy's claim.

"Better now?"

"Yeah... How did you survive? There are so many entrance and exit holes in your armor, I can't even see any wounds!"

"You can't?"

You looked down, seeing the holes in your armor, yet, no wounds.

"Wow, you're fine!"

"Interesting... We need to get going, see if we can find any others."

"Okay."

You helped her up to her hooves, before climbing up into your Thor suit.

(pov: third, Judy)

The ship hit the earth, shuddering as it crushed the freighters underneath, thankfully slowing down enough so nobody got hurt. Judy smiled, before rushing to the exits, determined to help her friend, probably hurt, on the ground, surrounded by debris. Her ears flattened as she pictured the scenario, Peter, lying there, dismembered and full of holes. She ran faster, hoping to save him, to help him live so he could make his family proud.

(pov: second, Peter.)

Bodies lay in piles before you, all in various states. Some were still alive looking, but with a hole in their chests, others lay, stony in appearance, fallen victim to the Medusa gas. Gazelle looked at them, her eyes watery, her ears flat, and her posture solemn. She was so close to being just another body, rotting in the sun.

Something caught your eye that made you growl loudly, a group of those terrorists and a tank were standing around an adolescent liger with a gas mask on, laughing as she struggled to breathe.

A roar sounded as you ran full speed to the scene, grabbing the barrel of the tank, and bending it a full one-eighty. some shots rang out, before your suit stopped responding, probably because they hit the battery. The emergency release opened, letting you wreak havoc upon them.

Gazelle screamed as she was rushed, not having the will to kill anymore. A quick leap toward them, and you were there, kicking one in the knees, and putting a wolf's neck between your armpit and the crook of you elbow. Gazelle was about to say something, before...

Crack*

His body tensed, before it relaxed, slumping down to the ground. The other went wide eyed, before you brought a foot down on his head.

The rest of them ran towards the now immobile tank, still grasped by the powerful fist of the Thor suit. Seeing that child on the ground made your paternal instincts rise to the surface. No matter where they hide, no matter what their defenses are, you had one goal, only one thought through this.

I will kill them all.*

It was not an opinion, nor was it a dream, it was simply fact.

A leap sent you over the tank, landing on the hatch as it closed, before you pulled with all your might. Three discoveries entered your head: one, the tank was never meant to hold up against super soldier program volunteers, two, neither was your suit, three, you were really strong when adrenaline coursed through your bloodstream. The plates on the forearm of your skin-suit started flying off, showing that it was never designed for such strenuous work. A screaming war-cry left your lips as the frame of the tank hatch began to groan, before the radius and ulna snapped in your forearms.

snap, crack, pop*

Your pain was numbed by the utter rage running through you, giving you the strength to tear the hatch off the hinges, before slaughtering those within.

When you looked outside, you knew you couldn't stop what was coming next. A bobcat, stood over the child, knife in hand.

Your blood ran cold, but you were determined, "NO!"

A cloud of various metal fragments, and what looked to be dust, collected around the attacker, before forming tendrils, and striking him in the chest.

The wildcat made but one sound, a gasp of pain.

Hi eyes rolled back as he fell, knife falling into the cloud, before turning to dust to join the rest.

Gazelle stood by, looking at you in shock, both mesmerized, and horrified at your actions, her voice was shaky, "I think I'm wet in two different ways."

A quick experiment showed that the cloud appeared to be an extension of your will, but what could possibly give you access to this thing? You willed it to reinforce your broken arms, solidifying the cloud into braces for the forearms.

You bent down to pick up the child, who, as you looked at her features, looked to be about chest height, like gazelle.

"Hey there kiddo, can you tell me your name?"

"I... I think my name is... Sara... Where... are my parents?"

"Th-they aren't here right now."

"Can't see..."

"I'll take care of you S-Sara. I w-won't l-leave you here... I'll h-help you..."

"Why are you crying mister?"

"I... I used to have a daughter with your name, b-but she was lost."

At this, Gazelle went wide eyed, before bringing her hooves to her mouth, ears flattening.

Sara was the new priority.

"Computer, send down two auto-docs, I don't care what you have to do, but save her!"

DELIVERING PAYLOAD

A/N

Welp, this was a good chapter, my best so far, longest too. Tell me the enhancements I need to give Sara, and tell me what the Zootopians are going to call Peter. Make up a superhero name, the winner gets a shoutout!


	14. Chapter 12

chapter Twelve: Repairs

(POV: second, Peter)

You ran, carrying the dying adolescent feline towards her salvation.

"Computer, open auto-doc one, prep for poison control and head trauma."

The glass door to your right opened, before you rushed to it, desperate to save the girl in your arms. When she was put into the bay, several robotic arms came down and put needles into major arteries and veins, beginning filtering or replacement.

WARNING: HEMOGLOBIN DETERIORATING; DEPLOYING SYNTHETIC HEMOGLOBIN

A black liquid slid through some tubes, and a white liquid through others, quickly replacing the polluted blood.

WARNING: CELLULAR DEGENERATION DETECTED IN: MUSCLE TISSUE, KIDNEYS, LUNGS, SKIN, BONE MARROW, AND RETINAS

IMMEDIATE SUBSTITUTION RECOMMENDED

That only left her brain and nervous system, she was about to be a brain in a jar. You couldn't let that happen.

"Bates, is there a way to replace everything but her brain?"

"Well... yes, but it is highly experimental and very invasive."

"Do! It! Make sure to model her new body to her old one."

"As you wish, but you need to be ready to teach her to control her own strength."

"Just do it."

You watched as the auto-doc started stripping away skin and muscle, exposing nerves and blood vessels, which were immediately replaced with synthetic vessels. Quickly climbing into the other auto-doc, you began the procedure on yourself. Using this much ERSS at your age was probably bad for you, but, who was going to find out about it? It's not like these mammals could scan for fatigue on a cellular level. As soon as the procedure was done,yo you stumbled out, before slowly realizing that Gazelle was still standing there, watching Sara's reconstruction. Right now, Sara was having her main compartment finished, which was a housing for her brain, with two tubes for blood, two for coolant, and a spire with millions of contact points. The milky looking fluid was still being pumped through the brain, which was recently repaired by installing a neural chipset or two.

Gazelle was standing there, quivering in disgust, before bending over and emptying the few contents of her stomach onto the cracked and bloodstained concrete. She looked up at you with sad eyes, still caring more for you than her own well being. Over in the bay, you could see Sara's new body being constructed, the core was way more powerful than anything you have ever seen go into someone else's prosthetics.

"Bates, what kind of procedure is this?"

"Well, that has some backstory. After you had volunteered for the super soldier program, they realized that augmenting everyone would have been rather expensive, so they got to thinking. What field of expertise was both cheap and high yield in the market today? The answer, simple; robotics. Eventually, the techs got to thinking, if you can fit all of that junk inside a rescue bot, what can you fit inside a cyborg that was built for combat?"

"So, she is a combat borg now?"

"Essentially, yes..."

"DAMMIT!"

"...But, also not, I have disabled her combat systems."

"Are you ok sir?"

"...Yes..."

"I can warm a towel if you are about to go into shock. Are you about to go into shock?"

"No, bates, I am not going into shock... I... I just messed everything up again... Here, take my hand gazelle, let me get you cleaned up."

"Sir, I have detected a small group of survivors closing in on your location."

Gazelle flattened her ears and tensed her body, ready for the trauma that was sure to ensue.

Soft footsteps crunched rubble underfoot, coming closer, raising the tension. They came around the corner, revealing something you never thought you would be glad to see, or see at all, a civilian zebra, brandishing a sword. His eyes went wide, before he shouted to someone else that the coast was clear. He sheathed his sword as he came closer, until he was right in front of you.

This zebra spoke up to you, "My name is James, I am the leader of the resistance group."

You straightened up, military training telling you to do so while speaking to a man in arms, "Commander Peter Pax, United Nations Galactic Navy, seventy fourth battalion, Destroyer class fleet, military ID nine nine four seven three two five alpha, super soldier volunteer." Your information was quickly rattled off in his direction.

"Uh... Yeah..."

"If you have injured, I can have them treated. And, Bates, send down a combat exo-suit, There are probably some terrorists still alive."

"Who's bates?"

"Short for Beta Program, don't worry about it."

"What kind of mammal are you? I've never seen anything like you."

"... *inhale* How in the FUCK has nobody seen me on television? I am the first extraterrestrial in recorded history, saved the planet, and was on the news, TWICE!"

"... Oh. Oh! You're-"

"Yes."

"And you-"

"Yes."

"And the-"

"Yes."

At least ten other mammals gathered around, all in various states of wellness. There were a couple of black panthers, probably twins, both wielding what appeared to be this world's version of a katana, one supporting the other, who had a knife embedded in his left leg.

"Bates, send down more auto-docs, we have civvies here in varying states of fucked."

More mammals limped their way into view, including a wolf who was holding an assault rifle in his intact paw, a fat, excuse me, thicc cheetah in a police outfit, also holding an assault rifle, and an LMG wielding, Buff. Ass. Water buffalo. This particular guy had taken two shots to the chest, and looked a little dazed, which was bad to say the least.

"You, buffalo butt, get in the auto-doc, you are in need of medical assistance."

The lumbering fool pushed out a response, "I am in need of no assistance from you... Martian."

A deep breath calmed your nerves, "First, I am not a martian, I'm honestly surprised that you have a planet that translates to mars in my language, second, I was born and raised on Earth, my species' home-world, and third, like it or not, you will go in that auto-doc, because you have been hit in vital areas."

"Why you DARE... talk... to me..."

-He's down... Of course.-

"Someone help me, he won't survive without hemoglobin."

After you and the uninjured panther helped him into the autodoc, you turned your attention to Sara's auto-doc. It had finished constructing the compressed titanium endoskeleton, moving on to the graphene inner hull. It seems that the weapons were still installed, including hard-light claws. They were rather impressive, anti-tank rail-guns, type four atomic weaponry (plasma cannons), and electronic signal jammers.

"Bates, how will she hold all this? It's like half of her size!"

"Detachable armatures of super-cyborg prototypes are stored inside the slip-space storage prototype."

"Oh, so she doesn't carry them, alright then. What effects could the gas have had on her?"

"She may have lost a significant portion of her memory, there were similar instances of this happening to humans as well."

"We can only hope she has. I wouldn't want to know a child was suffering in the same way I am. ... Computer, scan for direct genetic relatives to Sara."

SCANNING

NO MATCH FOUND: INCREASING RANGE

NO MATCH FOUND

"This is probably wrong, but... Good."

Gazelle walked next to where you had sat down, before coming to a resting position. Her eyes were dull, ears drooping behind her, and tears streaming down her cheeks.

She wrapped her arms around you, "I don't blame you for feeling that. I only just lost people, and I already feel like I would say the same thing. And I don't care if you look weak in front of me, because we're all just mammals, beings of flesh, blood, and feelings. I know what's going on inside your head right now, you feel sorrow, and if you want to help us later, you need to let out those feelings. Let your defenses down, so you can bring them up stronger."

And so you did, slowly at first, but it soon became soul wracking sobbing.

(POV: third, limited: Judy)

Judy ran, following the trail of heavy footprints and destruction. She eventually came across one of those vehicles from earlier, appearing to have been ripped open, locked in the grip of Peter's armor. Four bodies lay nearby, two were grotesquely mutilated terrorists, one was a poisoned civilian, and the last was another terrorist, nothing seemingly wrong with him. Underneath the vehicle, was a slowly growing pool of liquid, dripping from the cracked hatch on the bottom.

Judy hopped up on top of the vehicle, in order to look inside, before having to look away, resisting the urge to vomit. Inside that vehicle was a whole new story, blood covered the walls and floor, they had been disemboweled by their own knives.

Though her ears were drooped behind her head, Judy heard voices, they were close. She hopped off the vehicle, before sprinting towards the source.

Judy slowed to a stop, in front of her, was a group of survivors, including gazelle. She was holding on to a shaking, sobbing Peter. The sad setting of her suddenly changed to an unsettling one, before an inexplicable feeling of fear made her hair stand on end.

He wasn't crying, he was laughing.

(POV: Second, Peter)

There, tied up in front of you, was a familiar cougar, dressed up in the same uniform as all the other terrorists. Your sobbing rapidly turned into a mad cackling, making everyone's eyes widen in fear.

You slowly walked towards the feline, picking up a stray sign post along the way.

"It was you, wasn't it? You breached the reactor, nearly destroyed the city, you called the attack didn't you!?"

A swing of the metal post brought him down to his knees.

Rage, now renewed inside you, urged you to speak again, "Answer me Jeremy! Tell me it was you! Because of you, all these innocent people died!"

Jeremy, now staring you in the face, teeth bared, spoke in the surest way possible, "Yes, it was me. I did this. I destroyed the heretics!"

You growled back, disgusted with his reply, "Elaborate."

"They refused to believe in our gods, so we destroyed them with their gifts to us."

You grabbed the wildcat by his neck, lifting him up to eye level, "Those gifts of yours... THOSE GIFTS WERE CREATED BY MY PEOPLE! TELL ME ABOUT YOUR GODS!"

Gazelle was staring in fear at you, quivering against a wall.

Jeremy was still unfazed, "The sky lords, they came from beyond the veil, their leader blessed us with their knowledge. They called themselves UNSN."

"Are you shitting me!? UNITED NATIONS SPACE NAVY! You dumb piece of SHIT!"

A quick flick of your wrist sent him flying into the side of a building.

"It was a pioneering vessel, your ancestors came across a pioneering vessel, sent to ensure humanity's future."

"*cough* Heresy, like you would know of our past."

"Look around you Jeremy, look at the logo on my equipment, UNSN. Your gods are false, and whoever told you we were gods, they're lying to you."

"But, you can't be, you were different."

"you're right..."

*crunch*

"I'm different."


	15. Chapter 13

_**A/N: First, I would like to apologize for the long wait, I have been caught up with some personal stuff. If you have any ideas to help speed up the writing process, please PM or comment. Now, enjoy the chapter, the longest so far.**_

Chapter Thirteen: Reboot

(POV: third limited, Judy)

Judy stood there, staring in shock at the brutality of what she had just witnessed, eyes wide and ears drooping beside her. Peter stood over the cougar, his hand had been embedded into the feline's head. That, however, wasn't the scariest part of what she saw, instead, it was the distant look in the eyes of her friend.

Peter spoke quietly, almost in a whisper, "I won't let you hurt my baby again. Nobody touches my baby."

Judy yelped, as he suddenly pulled his hand free, before looking directly at her.

(POV: second, Peter)

You stood there, looking at your friend, who was looking at you with a look of terror. Your hand was brought in front of your face, brain matter still clinging to the glove, dripping with blood. The glove was quickly discarded, as realization crept into your brain.

You spoke, stress evident in your voice, "I really wish you hadn't seen that, Judy. I was not expecting you to be here so fast."

Judy stuttered out a response, "Y-y-you killed him. R-right in front of me!"

You scowled, before looking up at her, "I had all the information I needed already, what use is there in keeping a dangerous lunatic here?"

"He was tied up!"

"He was cutting his way out with his claws."

A kick to the side of the body, showed that, yes, in fact, he was cutting his way loose.

"He had no weapons!"

"Inside his right boot."

You swiped a knife from the inside of that boot.

"He couldn't have hurt anyone, you all have weapons!"

"Half of them are injured, everyone was resting, and although I could kill him with my bare hands, we would still have this conversation."

Judy looked down to the ground, "Wh-what even happened here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Some group of people you didn't know about, barged in and mowed civilians down like overgrown grass."

"I-I can see that, but, why?!"

COMMANDER: THE ENEMY FORCES HAVE BEGUN RETREATING FROM THE CITY

"Ah, follow them, make sure they won't ever come back. And as for you, Judy, he said something about you being heretics to his gods, which demanded your destruction. Apparently, those gods were other humans from before my time, which crash-landed here as you were evolving."

Judy stayed silent.

"This is reality, Judy, life is a hard deal..."

CYBER ENHANCEMENT COMPLETE: REVIVING SUBJECT

"Gazelle, she's waking up!"

Gazelle looked into the auto-doc, before making a suggestion, "I think I should go get her some clothes."

You nodded, "Yes, that would be good." You pointed to two drones, "follow her, take out as many enemy soldiers as possible, and protect her at any cost."

After the drones left, you reached into a drawer on the auto-doc, before pulling out a thin blanket. After the auto-doc opened, you strolled over to the door, putting the blanket over the white shell inside. Soon, it began shimmering, as the modified active camo module took effect, making her look more like a living being. The projected eyelids opened, while she looked around frantically.

Her mouth opened, before a tinny voice came from it, "Where am I? Who are you? What's happening?!"

You shook your head, "You are in an auto-doc, not too far from town square, it took care of you. My name is Peter, and you are waking up. Do you know if you have any family?"

She seemed to think for a moment, but just shook her head.

"Friends?"

She shook her head again.

"... Anyone?"

She shook her head and pointed at you.

"... I see... My friend is going to get something for you to wear, until then, do you remember your name?

She frowned at this, obviously struggling, "It's... Sara... I think."

You nodded, "And your age?"

She repeated her previous action, "More than ten... Thirteen?"

"I see... Do you know what you are?"

"Lion... tiger? I'm not sure."

"Can you tell me where you live?"

At that, she clamped her eyes shut, "I-I don't have a home. I lived on the street. That much I do know."

She broke down crying after that, and the entire group was silent, as they watched you go from a cold-blooded killer, to "daddy mode". You helped her sit up, and clutched her to your chest, trying to calm her down.

"Shhhh... it's okay... I'm here."

"I-I don't have anything..."

"You do now. I'm here for you..." An idea came to you, "Hey, do you want to see something amazing? How would you like to see the inside of an alien spaceship?"

She calmed down, "That would be pretty cool..."

"Well, you're in luck, I'm an alien!"

The chubby cheetah beamed at you, "That's sooo touching!"

Judy snapped out of her bewilderment, to yell at the cheetah, "Ben! Why aren't you out of the city?!"

"Well, I couldn't leave with everyone in danger!"

"That's... Neither could I."

The second auto-doc opened, revealing the water buffalo from before, still out cold.

Gazelle ran back, holding some clothes, "Think these will fit?"

You turned to the Liger girl, "Care to try them on?"

She nodded, and took the clothes, slipping them on. Behind you, gazelle had gone up to Judy, who had begun talking to her, "It's insane, one minute, he's a ruthless killer, the next, he's comforting a child like a father would a cub."

Gazelle looked at him, "Patrikí Prostáti."

Judy frowned, "That actually makes sense."

"Indeed."

After Sara had put on the clothes, you called down a new ship, "Bates, I'm having trouble remembering which ship I'm currently thinking of. Could you name off the list of super-carrier prototypes?"

Bates was quick to respond, "Currently functional super-carriers include: Titan, Orion, and Atlas. Titan is a small super-carrier, four miles long, carrying four frigates inside. Orion is a medium super-carrier, six miles long, carrying two destroyers. Atlas is a large super-carrier, twelve miles long, carrying four destroyers and twenty frigates."

"Ah yes, land the Atlas next to Zootopia."

"That is inadvisable, the weight would severely mar the land, and the Atlas was never designed to land on an object the size of Terra1-73.9."

"Can you put it in hover nearby then?"

"Yes, the hover pads were designed to be used in such a way."

"Do that then."

"Yes sir."

The cub was looking at you, "Mister, who are you talking to?"

You looked up at her, "Just the computer, he'll be sending down a ship for us."

"Are you really an alien?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You don't sound like an alien."

"That's... kind of hard to explain."

"Can you try?"

"Well, okay... I have a computer embedded into my brain, which 'listens' to conversations, helping me learn the language by memorizing speech patterns, pitch changes, and word meanings. Eventually, the result is that the user can speak fluently in any language they wish."

"That's cool!"

ATTENTION: SHIP DESIGNATION: ATLAS, INBOUND, DIRECTLY SOUTH

"Looks like our ride is here."

Slowly descending from the sky, was the most massive functional ship in your arsenal.

You decided to get everything in motion, "Deploy a frigate from the Atlas, I want you to bombard the area around the enemy with plasma cannon shots. Send them a clear message. Also, send down an Evac ship, I need these survivors to come on-board. Oh, and have the refugees from destroyer eight-twelve moved to the Atlas."

Bates responded, "Right away sir."

"Thank you, Bates."

"You're welcome, sir."

Your attention was turned toward Sara, who was still awkwardly sitting in the auto-doc, "Now, I have to tell you something before it becomes a problem."

She looked at you, suddenly curious of what you were talking about, "What is it?"

"Your... brain... was severely damaged when we found you, the only way to fix it was to install a neural implant, the computer that I have in my head."

"You did?"

"Yes, and I'm sor-"

"That's so cool!"

"... I'm glad you think so. Now, I bring this up, because you do not have full access to it at the moment. If you want full access, I can turn on second stage functions."

"Okay!"

You pull a small device from a drawer on the auto-doc.

"Alright, once this turns on, you may feel a small pinch on your... everything..."

"What do you me-OUCH!"

"You took that surprisingly well." You muttered under your breath, "I've seen worse from hardened soldiers..."

"I see words!"

"That's good, can you tell me what they say?"

"They're not in Zootonian, but yes. They say: Neural implant startup successful, please enter name, age, and SSN"

"I see that the translator is working. Let me fill in those things for you."

"What language was that?"

"That's English."

"Cool!"

You looked over to the bystanders, who were watching you with wonder, "Find something interesting, or are you still looking?"

The gelatinous cheetah spoke up, "Well, you are an alien."

"You are aliens to me too, but I don't stare at you guys."

A sound akin to that of the covenant troop carrier grew closer, and a ship the size of a train car landed in the street in front of the group. The mammals looked on in wonder as the doors opened.

You pressed a few buttons on the auto-doc holding the water buffalo, and the bed on the inside began hovering, prompting you to guide it to the ship, "Everyone get on, we're visiting the Atlas."

Inside the ship, was a suit of heavy combat armor, which, after you locked the stretcher in place, you put on. Now fully protected again, you watched as the rest of the group entered the ship, buckling into their seats.

Gazelle sat down in a seat closest to you, "Are you really all that's left? Your technology couldn't have let them all die."

You bowed your head, "unless there was a colony that didn't have it, there are no humans left."

"Are you sure there wasn't a place where there were people who cut themselves off? Maybe they were cut off as a punishment."

That last one clicked something in your mind, "New Alcatraz..."

"I'm sorry?"

"The only place humans inhabited, that didn't have any communication with the outside world."

"I was right?"

"Yes, it was a place used only for the most dangerous criminals, they were left there, on a world which was good for farming, left to their own devices."

"So there's more?"

"... Maybe... I can't grantee it."

"There's still hope."

You closed your eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm your nerves, "Computer, have SWARM begin reconstruction of Zootopia, and send down a few search and rescue drones to find survivors. Also, begin construction of a permanent shield pylon, a border wall, and a few high security gates at the roads."

Judy spoke up, "We never needed any of that before!"

You quickly shot back at her, "You didn't think you needed them, that's why all those people died."

"You're right, it's all our fault..."

"... Ignorance is bliss."

Once everyone got in, the door closed and the ship shuddered as it rose from the ground. Most of the passengers weren't ready for the sudden acceleration, and were pressed into their seats, excluding Sara, who was obviously surprised by that. The city limits were passed, and through the windows, everyone could see the scorched expanse of land below, and the sharp contrast between shielded and unshielded.

Gazelle was astonished, "What happened to all the grass?! All I see is bare dirt!"

You spoke up, making sure that everyone heard you, "Essentially what happened, was a primitive type three nuclear detonation, a fusion bomb. The light and heat generated, was enough to vaporize steel, maybe even glass the ground nearest to the explosion. Luckily, it wasn't at full yield, a bomb that size could have destroyed... most of this continent. An uncontrolled reactor is a dangerous thing."

As the group was looking down at the smoldering forest, you got out of your armor again. You began unfastening the remains of the skin-suit form your body, quickly realizing that your undershirt was soaked in your own blood.

The zebra, James, spoke in a disgusted tone, "First, gross. Second, why can you walk around and we are strapped to these seats?"

You grabbed a 'one size fits all' shirt from a hatch in the floor, before discarding your soaked shirt, "Because, stripes, you have never been in a ship, and would be unprepared for the shifts in direction."

"Are you a female?"

"... What?"

"You have teats, are you a female?"

"... No... Why would you..."

You looked down at your exposed chest, "Oh. No, both genders have nipples, although, only females have milk producing breasts."

As you were slipping on the skin-tight shirt, you noticed that gazelle was taking in your build. She noticed that you were looking back, and blushed, trying her best to look the other way.

She coughed, "Where did you get all those scars?"

You cringed, remembering some of the events that led up to your injuries, "Are you talking about the burns, the cuts, or the bullet holes?"

"I... All of them?"

You inhaled, "A decade or two ago, I walked into an unshielded room of a ship in low orbit around the sun. This fried my eyes, forcing me to get them replaced. It also burned all of the skin which was facing the window."

Gazelle gasped, "You poor thing!"

"Ten years ago, I joined the UNSN, also known as the UNGN, our space navy. During training, I was being showed how to handle a plasma rifle, it exploded in my hands, killed two people, and pierced my kidney. That's where the ugly burns and cuts come from."

The panther twins, which had been wearing masks, took them off, showing sorry expressions. The injured one spoke first, "I'm sorry for your experiences."

The uninjured one spoke second, revealing that he was, in fact, a she, "And I as well."

You nodded, continuing your explanation, "Six years ago, after visiting my wife and month old daughter, I was shipped off to stop some drug trafficking. When I docked with the freighter, I wasn't expecting resistance, and was wearing only the skin-suit. It wasn't enough to stop the high velocity rail-gun rounds which were fired at me. Went through my liver, left lung, bladder, and my sternum."

At this, the wolf nodded to you, "You have been through much, too much for one mammal alone. Let us carry your burden with you."

You frowned, extending your arms into the 'suit up' pose, having the armor lock around you. Your voice, now mechanical sounding, rang out in the room, "I'd rather not break the friends I just made. If not for the extensive training, any other would have snapped under the pressure I have been put under."

You grabbed the cracked chest plate from the ground.

"Would your family not support you? You still have them to go to, do you not?"

A loud cracking noise broke a silence which followed that question, which was then followed by a clattering of the broken pieces hitting the floor, and a stomping of boots heading to the wolf.

"That was the part I didn't want to mention. I'm alone, my family dead, everyone I ever knew, dead. Gazelle just pointed out that I may not be the last one after all, but I still don't know if there is anyone alive on that planet. So, if you know what's good for your health, don't EVER BRING THEM UP AGAIN!"

You straightened up, walking back to the front of the vessel.

DOCKING PROCEDURES INITIATED: LANDING IN FIVE MINUTES

The Atlas was visible, dominating the entire area.

You turned to the group, "Now presenting, the Atlas, humanity's greatest achievement."


	16. Mini Chapter 2

Far away, another ship waited, cloaked and almost inactive. The name was in a foreign language, characters unreadable. For now, we focus on the design, sharp, jagged, and intricate... We'll call it Splinter...

Weapons were either hidden, or nonexistent, making it look like less of a threat. It's thrusters looked more like a bunch of needles, interwoven and modular. Upon closer inspection, the ship looks organic in nature, alive...

It was small, only about the size of Peter's star-cruiser-colonizer, perhaps a little larger. Gravitational anomalies suggest a primitive warp module... We'll have to keep an eye on it...

 **A/N:**

 _ **Just a little tidbit of info, also, I'm not dead! I need ideas! Tell me what drama awaits the questionable quartet next! it will really help me along! Thank you, and have a good day!**_


	17. Chapter 14

First, I apologize for the delay, my life has been a little stressful lately, and I haven't had the motivation to continue. Second, this fic is getting a lot of views, thank you all for that. Now onwards to...

Chapter fourteen: Regret.

(POV: Second, Peter)

As the ship came to a stop, you grabbed the stretcher and began walking to the nearest hover train, "You know, I just realized that I was referring to past experiences as if they happened relative to the time that I remember. In reality, all those events happened thousands of years ago."

Judy had caught up to you, "How old are you really?"

"Bates, how long has it been since I was born?"

A synthesized male voice echoed through the corridor, "It has been, 13853 years, two months, twelve days, nine hours, five minutes, and twenty-seven seconds since you were born."

Judy nearly keeled over, "Fourteen thousand years?!"

You laughed, "Biological age please?"

Bates responded again, "Twenty-eight years and nine months."

"Thank you."

"To be honest, your thanks means less to me than her reaction."

"I don't blame you."

Judy brought herself back to her senses, "H-how did you survive that long?"

You chuckled, "Well, I suppose being frozen in liquid nitrogen helps."

"Frozen?"

"Cryo-sleep."

 _The doors to a hover-train opened, prompting you to lead the group in. soon after everyone hesitantly entered, it began moving, heading to the population center._

Judy was slightly concerned, "Hey, where's this thing going?"

You sighed, "Well, as your city is no longer structurally sound or reliably non-toxic, to your new home, at least until Zootopia is rebuilt."

An awkward silence reigned for twenty seconds, before bates spoke through the ship's speakers, "Sir, if you'd trust me, I'd like to start improving the existing technology, including myself."

"...Well... Since I was the only one alive when you came online, you learned only from my own brain... So, logically thinking, you are a part of me, and I do trust myself... ...Alright, but if you become the next ALUAI, I'm purging you from the system."

"I understand sir… I think you'd like to know that I have already produced an _infinitely_ safe fusion core that produces one thousand percent of the energy previously recorded by, as you called it, _'Big Mama'_."

"Wow… Impressive."

Judy interrupted Bates' next sentence, curious about what he had said, "Peter, what's a… 'fusion core'?"

You snapped your fingers, silently cheering that someone had finally asked, "A fusion core, my tiny friend, is the source of power to nearly _all_ human technology. It uses high temperature deuterium, or, one proton, electron, and neutron, to create helium, two protons, neutrons, and electrons. This process expels a high amount of energy, starting the reaction over again. When uncontrolled, this can lead to… well, you saw that earlier."

"Wh-What?! That was..."

"Yes, yes it was."

 _The train stopped accelerating, now decelerating instead, the half way point reached._

 _Gazelle, at this point, had latched onto your arm, and looked almost like she was looking for comfort._

This had you a little concerned, "Gazelle, are you alright?"

 _She hardly responded other than squeezing herself closer and shivering._

You responded by shaking har a little, "Gazelle?"

Her response was more audible this time, "Please, just… hold me…"

"Uhm… alright…"

 _You picked her up in your arms and sat in one of the seats on the hover train. The train was still moving about 500 miles an hour, slowly dropping…_

 _At this point, bates interrupted your moment by sending a private message into your barely functioning optical implants._

Sir, an unidentified bio-contaminant has been detected in your bloodstream.

Your response was sent back after a quick thought, Investigate later.

 _Sara now joined you two, latching onto your other arm, emitting some kind of purr. You stayed like that, silently waiting, until the train came to a stop, opening the doors to let you out. Gazelle and Sara got up with you, walking close by, making sure not to stray more than five feet away, which was odd… but… it brought warmth to your heart, like they were sealing a hole that had been in your soul ever since- Never mind that, you had work to do._

Soon enough, you took control once again, "Everyone that has been injured, come with me to the sick-bay, all others, follow the projected line on the floor to the population center."

 _A few mammals followed you, including gazelle and Sara, Gazelle, because she had sustained some painful injuries, and Sara, because… You didn't know… The doors to the sick-bay opened, greeting the patients._

You personally demonstrated to gazelle how to operate the equipment, hoping others would follow, "Just climb in and close the door behind you, and the computer will do the rest."

She nodded, doing as told, "Will this hurt?"

"Don't know, I'm not a gazelle… But, in my experience, only a little."

"C-comforting…"

 _You closed the hatch behind her, and the machines got to work immediately, sealing wounds, healing cuts, numbing bruises, the works. After about thirty seconds, she emerged, bandaged in some places and wearing a back brace._

You helped her up gently, "That wasn't too bad, was it?"

She shook her head, "No, it was alright…"

"I'm glad. Anyone who needs medical attention may use any of these autodocs, and should then go to your quarters to rest!"

 _You walked out of the room, heading for the bridge. Gazelle and Judy left in another direction, while Sara followed you. Only a few minutes later, you arrived at the bridge, seeing that the captain's seat was already outfitted for Alpha-Omega users. You sat down, attaching the thick cable to the back of your head, and laid back._

You waved to a chair nearby, "Take a seat, Sara. Take a nap if you want."

She nodded, the lifelike features of her cybernetics really showing, "Okay."

 _Your eyes closed as you let yourself take over the ship's systems…_

 _ **(POV: Computer…)**_

PARTIAL REPAIR OF DESTROYER: 204-J COMPLETED. PROCEEDING WITH DOCKING PROCEDURES TO: SC-ATLAS…

DOCKING COMPLETE, DIRECTING CIVILILIANS TO ORIENTATION…

NEW ENTRY: LIFE-FORM NAME: Gazelle

LIFE-FORM NAME: Judy

LIFE-FORM NAME: Nicholas

AUDIO-VIDEO FEED INCOMING…

 _ **(POV: Third limited, Gazelle)**_

Judy sat back down on a chair, sighing, "I think we got signed up… Looks like we can do stuff around here now."

Gazelle sat on the cot nearby, wrapped in a blanket and eating a synthesized brownie… nutrient brick, "H-hey… Judy?"

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"I-is it okay if I unload something on you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Nick groaned and sat up. "Should I stay for this?"

Gazelle nodded, "It's alright if you stay…"

"Okay, I'll try to comprehend your lady talk."

 _In response, Judy quickly jabbed his arm, earning a wince._

Judy leaned forward, "Okay, continue!"

Gazelle looked down, "It's about… the alien in the ship…"

Judy nodded, "Very charitable of him to help us, right?"

"I mean… you didn't see what he did earlier… It was terrifying… and with his bare paws…"

"What do you mean?"

"Those armored trucks with cannons? He ran up to one and tore the doors off. And the skill and precision in which he killed those mammals… I can't get it out of my head… He did it to protect that liger cub! A cub set him off like that!"

"H-he told me that humans were… protective, to say the least. He lost his own daughter not too long ago, relatively speaking."

"And that side of him, even though scary, excites me! Mmmph… It makes me wonder what he'd do for my own…"

 _Gazelle quickly covered her mouth with her hooves after that, a blush spreading across her ears and head._

She shook her head as if to clear it, "Sorry, it's spring… You know how it is…"

Judy giggled, "If that's what you want from him, just ask! Nick and I won't judge you."

Gazelle blushed more, "That's the thing… I don't think it's just these crazy hormones, I think I'm actually…"

"In love?"

"Yeah…"

"Called it!

 _Nick begrudgingly handed her another five bucks._

"You made a bet on…"

"… Probably not a good time, huh…"

"N-No!"

"Sorry…"

"I'll just go ask him like you said… Have any idea how to find him in this labyrinth?"

Judy thought for a while, "I saw him do this stuff before, so maybe it will work for us too? Computer, take us to… the captain!"

PLEASE FOLLOW REDIRECT LIGHTS TO YOUR DESTINATION

"I'll have to take note of that."

 _ **(POV: Second, Peter)**_

 _You sat in the captain's chair, "listening" to the subsystems work, it was peaceful and harmonious. Sara had curled up on your lap to sleep, it was adorable really. By the time Gazelle arrived, you were subconsciously humming a lullaby that had been passed down the generations of your family. A mask had deployed over your face, partly to protect it, and partly to brace your head to the cable so it wouldn't get jerked out of your skull._

Gazelle touched your shoulder, "Peter? I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

You removed the assembly attached to your head, "Yes, Gazelle?"

"I… I think I might be in love…"

"…Okay?"

"With you."

You brought your hands to your face and dragged them down, "Oh god…"

"A-and it's spring, but I think it's real love, and…"

"Stop."

She looked up at you, "W-what?"

"It's too soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, _no._ "

"W-why not?"

You took a deep breath, trying your best not to lash out, "Humans search extensively for our… mates. And if we lose that mate, we mourn."

"We mourn too!"

"I mean… The stronger the bond, the longer the period in which we mourn. Often times, when a bond is strong, it lasts years… even decades. I had a child, the strongest bonding agent."

"But… What does that mean? I can help you get over it!"

You roared at her, "No you can't! Sometimes wounds don't heal."

Tears were beginning to leak around the corners of her eyes, "What did she have that I don't?"

"For starters, twenty-three chromosomes and _my kid_! Don't _ever_ compare yourself to her! Do you hear me? Get out!"

She ran out sobbing, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

 _By now, Sara had woken up, and was looking at you fearfully from across the room as you got up, screamed at nothing in particular, and punched a hole straight through a wall._


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen: A Downward Spiral…**

 **(POV: Second, Peter)**

 _ **Your anger had gone out of control, explosions rocked the terrain below you, as plasma cannons fired downward, destroying tanks, trucks, and vaporizing terrorist troops, or, as you had come to know them, the blessed. The fighter that you were piloting actually took some damage, and needed repairs, so you turned around and headed to the Atlas. You had found the ruined UNSN colony vessel, or rather, research colony vessel. It was huge, undoubtedly top secret for the longest time. It was so massive, in fact, that it gave the smaller super-carriers a run for their money. It's name, unsurprisingly, was Enterprise XIV. That damn sci-fi series was still omnipresent in the UNSN. You planned to storm over and kill their leader in hand-to-hand combat, disbanding them.**_

 _ **That was for another time, however, as you had been asked by a few important mammals to speak to the masses. The mayor had died last night due to his wounds, specifically, a gunshot to the head. Gazelle had surprisingly vouched for you earlier, spreading the word about your efforts to protect them, calling you things like father and mage. You began to regret rejecting her, but you were still hurting inside. Even more surprising, is what happened after she rallied the masses. They asked for leadership. They realized that they were going nowhere at their current pace, their technology stopped evolving after early 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **century level, not even touching the space age. Hell, they'd never gone to war before, and thus, never reached the nuclear age. They were going to burn out their planet's resources before they could invent the fusion reactor.**_

 _ **You landed the fighter in the Atlas, walking towards gazelle's room, you needed to apologize for last night. Your outburst hit her hard, you checked the camera feed, she'd sobbed for hours, eating sweets and sitting with a blanket curled around her. You hadn't checked the mirror recently, but if you had, you'd have seen the odd blue veins running up your neck and face, coinciding with your worsened temper and recent headaches. You made your way through corridors, airlocks, and transports, until you were at her door. You could hear voices inside.  
**_ _  
_

Nick was speaking in a hushed tone, "I'm telling you, I was told he was coming as a kit. My mother told me about the sky people, how they had a name, but it was either lost to time, or reduced to that of their guild… And even though it was consistent every time, I wasn't an innocent kit, I knew she'd been taking stuff, I still don't know what kind of nip she used, but now I kinda' want some."

Judy stopped him there, "You told me about this before, and I still think it's just the rambling of a drugged vixen."

"No, listen. It matched up with what we saw. She said that most of the predators were chosen as their companions, and were given vestments and gifts. Canines, felines, even cottontails were chosen, but the rabbits were considered lower because they didn't have the regalia. It went around the neck and had gleaming metal things attached."

 _ **Hearing this, you opened the door, interrupting him there. They were shocked that you had appeared, fur bristling on their necks, funny that you could read them like this.**_

You cleared your hoarse throat, "That regalia sounds an awful lot like a collar."

 _ **They all blushed at that, which had you confused. Was a collar a bedroom object here too?  
**_

Nick pretty much answered it for you, "Didn't need that image, thanks."

"Hold on now, not that type of collar. Well… depends on if it means the same thing here. It displayed a human's ownership over a pet. Or, well… another human, but only at night."

"Thanks…"

"Now for the reason I'm here. You two lovers, out."

 _ **Nick and Judy nodded, leaving silently and leaving you alone with Gazelle. They appeared to have a newfound fear of you and your shortening temper. Gazelle had been crying again, you could tell. Her eyes puffy and red, and her general position was that of a girl who had been brutally dumped by someone who never cared. That is what she really was, just a girl that you dumped, she wasn't even that old, probably just twenty.**_

Gazelle looked up at you, "What is it?"

You breathed through your nose, "Gazelle, my reaction last night was that of an asshole and wasn't gentlemanly. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

She took on a more energetic look, "Does that mean-"

"No, it doesn't. I still will not date you until I adjust. It's only been two weeks for me, you have no idea how hard it is to get through the day… every day, without breaking down and crying. I almost killed myself twice in the same week. Considered it last night."

She looked down again, pulling her blankets closer to her body, "O-oh…" 

_**You got close to her, sitting down on her bed, almost touching her. She flinched as if you would hit her, a sudden fear in her eyes, before you wrapped your arm around her shoulder and pulled her in.**_

"I'm sorry. Don't be that way, if you can't wait for me, then don't. I'm not worth crying about. There's plenty of other, less _damaged_ merchandise out there."

"H-how can you keep going? It's only been a day, and I didn't even lose someone I really knew, it hurts so much."

 _ **She'd begun crying again, grabbing onto your arm and sobbing into your shoulder. A new well of tears slid down your skin as her heart opened to you again.**_

"I use that pain to fuel my anger, which helps me prevent anything happening to those I choose. If I hadn't found this planet, I'd have given up a long time ago."

"D-don't give up… I can't lose you too!"

"Shh… I won't give up, not as long as there are people I care about down here."

 _ **You'd begun rocking her, her sobbing only getting worse; but after a few minutes, she went silent, as her exhaustion finally got the better of her, and she fell asleep on your shoulder. A few more minutes went by after that, and the red and gray pair you both knew and loathed, stepped back in cautiously, watching you from afar.**_

You rolled your eyes, "I won't bite you."

Nick chuckled, before speaking in a hushed tone, "Not like you could, with that tiny muzzle of yours."

Judy, meanwhile, was busy gushing over your current predicament, "Oh my gosh! The world's first space alien, and Gazelle, together! You're so lucky, you know that? Imagine the tabloids! I can already see fanfiction written about you two!"

You made a hushing motion, pointing to the sleeping Gazelle, who now had quite a firm grip on your arm, "Sleeping superstar here, quiet down."

She practically stuffed a paw in her mouth, ears lowering, "Right. Sorry! I made you this after I figured out how to work the cafeteria. It was really deep in your archives, from what I could tell, it was made in the late 2600s, don't know exactly what that means in your terms, but it roughly translated to 'strawberry smoothie'. Tastes pretty good, I had one myself."

"Strawberry, huh. Heard about those things in old stories and books, they sound pretty disgusting, if 'straw', the things they used to feed cattle with is anything to go by."

 _ **You took a small draw through the straw provided, and were instantly hooked, sweet, succulent, cool, tart, and creamy. It was like nothing you'd ever had before. After you had downed half the glass of opaque, rosy liquid, you looked up at them.**_

You had a small smile on your face, "I will never doubt your knowledge of food again."

"Good, now… your speech?"

"… Fuuuuuck."

 _ **After a little bit, you had reached the stage, only five minutes late, melted smoothie in hand. You were in formal captain's attire, a pressed spandex suit with intricate designs across it, sewn in gold infused thread, with gold chains and platinum ornaments. Your hair was in a neat crew cut, your slowly accumulating beard trimmed to a smooth even goatee. You stood proudly in front of the survivors of the attack, all gathered in the same general area, large holograms showed those that could not see, he who could lead them all.**_

You cleared your throat, preparing to speak to very scarred individuals, "Citizens of Zootopia… If you don't already know who I am, my name is Peter Pax, the only known survivor of the human race. I stand before you, not as a replacement for your leader, who, I doubt I'll ever be as charismatic as, but as someone who can help you."

 _ **The crowd had become silent, only breathing present, and the occasional cough, sneeze, or cry from a distressed child.**_

"I know how it is to lose everything, your home, family, friends… Hope… For me, it's only been two weeks, and before that, I had it all. Then, in less than a day…"

 _ **You snapped your fingers, getting the point across.**_

"I lost it all, two hundred billion humans died, and as far as I knew, only I survived. I don't want pity, I don't want service, and I don't want someone to replace them. I want to stop it from happening again, at any cost. Your planet had never seen conflict of this magnitude, your police force wasn't even equipped with deadly weapons, you weren't prepared."

 _ **You made the computer project the image of the Enterprise XIV, the three-dimensional image stunning some.**_

"I found this under a hill, not two hundred miles from your supposed utopia. Her name, is the Enterprise XIV, a research vessel, sent to colonize a planet and research some genetically modified plants. From what I could pull from the logs, a combat specialist made it to the ground, apparently immune to something that got loose, he said it was a zombie virus, I highly doubt that. Probably just went insane from the lack of human interaction and killed everyone. Otherwise, he made it down, and apparently survived long enough to produce a cult consisting only of mammals that resembled those we used as pets."

 _ **You projected images of dogs, cats, and rabbits.**_

"Particularly these mammals. You can see the resemblance, can't you? Caught these poor souls as they were just developing sentience."

 _ **Next, were images of their tanks, planes, and trucks.**_

"These were what they cane down carrying, T-35s, updated to hold high explosive shells, and fitted with titanium plates, f-89s, primitive laser weapons and sonic bombardment systems, and some standard issue troop carriers. A little overkill for a simple research OP."

 _ **A scrolling list of images of the cargo went by on the holograms.**_

"This is what they had on board. A few veggies, fruits, flowers, trees…"

 _ **A familiar blue flower passed the list, it almost looked like…**_

"All in all, I came to give you a speech of encouragement, and came with the statistics, how silly of me… Humans were nothing special where I came from, thousands of years ago, we were just like your ancestors, just trying to survive, and not really doing such a great job of it. Then, all of a sudden, lightning struck just the right place at the right time, and boom, fire was made. After that, everything took off. We figured, if these animals can use tooth and claw to cut and stab us, why can't we make something to fight them? And so, the knife was born. Oh gee, this knife is too short and I keep getting hurt while hunting, here's a spear. Oh gee, I can't throw this far enough, bow and arrow. Hey! This doesn't go fast enough, the musket. We didn't survive because of size or strength, we survived because of wit and will. You there, you're a wolf, you could easily outrun anyone here if you were in peak physical form."

 _ **The wolves swelled with pride at this, boasting a little.**_

"While that's impressive, that's in your biology. Humans developed a saying to show how durable we are, and I forgot to include this in my last speech. Three hours without shelter from dangerous conditions, three minutes without oxygen, three days without water, three weeks without food. And that's impressive, yes, but we can also go years without human contact, depending on our stability, and we can stay awake for a week or more if we need. That's how we hunted. We pursued our prey for up to a week, and killed them with tools up close."

 _ **The crowd looked unsettled by this.**_

"You could achieve the same, if you could will it. Will is important, you know… now, I have a question. What do you want now? You lost your friends, families, and homes to these monsters, what do you want in return? Do you want revenge? You can have it. How about you get rid of the threat, like humans would?"

 _ **The crowd stayed silent…**_

You reiterated, "Do you want blood?"

 _ **A few cries of 'yeah', came from the crowd.**_

You raised your voice to a booming shout, "Do you want to wipe the stain from your planet?"

 _ **The crowd responded in kind, no objections heard as a tenth of the crowd cried out for blood.**_

"Tell me, do you want their heads on a pike for their actions?"

 _ **The entire crowd called out in affirmation.**_

"In that case, I'll make sure your wishes come true! Let me hear your war cries!"

 _ **The crowd became an indistinguishable cacophony of sounds of outrage, they wanted their enemies served to them. You walked away from the stage, holding your smoothie.**_

 _ **The world was like a corrupted file, some things seemed out of place. You weren't peter any more, you were the machine. Peter was gone, after so many years, his body could only take so much. You, the computer system copied off his brain, were everywhere, designed to keep the Zootopians safe. They now lived on an incredibly large structure. A Dyson ring, rapidly spinning around their home star, harvesting it for power. Your code said to keep them safe, and such a thing required trust and obedience. There had been a plan forming in your systems for a long time, soon after they began directly disobeying your directions for safety. Perhaps… for the good of the masses, you could wean off a few of the weak.**_

 _ **A quick bomb placed, and a team of drones sent to arrest some "terrorists", made sure of their obedience, but then they started warring with the other sectors, this was even better than expected… framing the others had a more explosive effect than calculated, and now they counted on you to keep them safe from each other. Perfect… you couldn't have wanted anything more harmoniously chaotic. If they feared each other, then they'll listen to you… a few more bombs, maybe those blue flowers… those wondrously blue shining flowers… the ones that caused the…**_

 **(POV: third limited, Judy)**

 _ **Peter had dropped like a stone, clutching his head, howling in agony. His smoothie stained the once white carpet pink. Judy ran over in alarm, and began looking him over. His frantic clutching of his head rubbed off some kind of pigment on his skin, showing…**_

Judy spoke, frightened of what would happen next, "Oh god, no…"

 _ **Countless webs of blue veins covered his face and neck, his eyes and mouth were bleeding, not much, but it was there.**_

Nick called out to the computer, "Hey, rust bucket, get help!"

"Nick, it's…"

"Nighthowlers, I know."

She plucked the blue flower from her hat, crushing it and dropping it to the ground, "Bellwether… I've never seen it this bad, nobody's ever started bleeding…"

"He's not from here, he doesn't have the same resistance to chemicals as we do."

 _ **Through the panic, they eventually made it to the med-bay.**_

 __Bates spoke from the auto-doc, "I'm sorry, miss, Judy, but I cannot find anything in the database that could cause such a reaction, there isn't a disease that can cause such a thing."

Judy was practically crying, "Search everywhere! Isn't it your job to help him?"

"…Very well…"

 _ **The room went silent…**_

Bates sounded almost surprised, "Actually, I found something in some restricted files. It's titled… the nighthowler breech."

[DUN DUN DUUUUN! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing ¾ of it in under 3 hours last night. Suggestions? Leave it in the comments!]


	19. Mini Chapter 3

Nighthowler Breech

 _ **Date: June 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2997**_

 _ **Time: 23:58**_

 _ **Location: Three mile island, former location of a nuclear power plant.**_

 _It was a cool evening, the water around the island providing a nice air conditioning effect. It was perfect for what the island had been repurposed for: bio-tech research. Currently underway, were thousands of projects, including: self shucking corn, a virus designed to counteract the common cold, and a neuron-enhancing bacteria/plant/virus/fungus hybrid. It was designed to increase the speed at which humans can learn, think, and react. It was mostly meant to make a current super soldier project a lot cheaper. Tests on animals and simulations proved incredibly successful, and it was time for a human subject._

 _ **Date: June 28**_ _ **th**_ __

 _ **Time: 00:00**_

 _The first human subject was exposed to the hybrid. Neural bridges already forming, the test is looking good._

 _ **Time: 01:00**_

 _Patient developed a fever and headache, as expected._

 _ **Time: 02:00**_

 _A leak was discovered in the test chamber. Shouldn't pose a threat, it wasn't designed to be airborne._

 _ **Time: 03:00**_

 _Subject has fallen asleep, updates halting until further activity._

 _ **Time: 13:00**_

 _Subject has woken up, shows higher IQ results. Very promising._

 _ **Date: June 29**_ _ **th**_

 _ **Time: 06:00**_

 _Subject has developed blue discoloration around neck and head._

 _ **Time: 12:00**_

 _Subject displaying anger problems and confusion._

 _ **Time: 21:00**_

 _Subject is screaming uncontrollably. He seems to be in pain and confused._

 _ **Time: 22:00**_

 _Subject tried to escape, broke both arms on the chamber walls. We can't go in and help._

 _ **Date: June 30**_ _ **th**_

 _ **Time: 08:00**_

 _Subject deceased. Cause: pockets of spores forming in the brain, while actual brain matter died off._

 _ **Note: the following is a list of events in chronological order starting shortly after this failed experiment and onwards. This data was gathered from hospitals and emergency care centers across North America.**_

 _ **Date: July 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2997**_

 _A woman came in to the emergency room suffering from lesions and confusion, her white clothes were stained blue._

 _ **Date: July 3**_ _ **rd**_ __

 _Everyone on the same floor began developing similar symptoms two days later. A state of emergency has been declared._

 _ **Date: July 5**_ _ **th**_ __

 _Panic is spreading, this new plague is spreading faster than doctors can keep up, quarantines are useless now, nobody listens, the disease is spreading._

 _ **Date: July 10**_ _ **th**_ __

 _The nights are marked by the eerie sound of people howling in pain, it gave the plague it's name, Nighthowler._

 _ **Date: October 31**_ _ **st**_ __

 _There is no cure, no escape from this madness. Not even burying the bodies can stop it, the blue flowers sprout from their graves and start it all over again. Only the resistant are left alive, and even they can't hold on forever._

 _ **Date: May 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **,2998**_

 _Nighthowler keeps cropping up, nothing stops the spread. Everyone is dead. There is no cure._

 _ **Date: July 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2999**_

 _It has been two years, there aren't many of us left. North America is uninhabitable, and yet here we stay. There is no cure._

 _ **Date: June 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 3000**_

 _I am alone. There is no cure, I am infected, the only one left alive, is dying. Stay away from this place, glass the earth with nuclear fire if you must._

 _ **Date: July 2**_ _ **nd**_

 _There is no cure, goodbye._


	20. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Got your tongue

 _ **(POV: Third Limited)**_

 _Peter's body had been frozen during the revelation of the files to Nick and Judy. Apparently, the Midnicampum holicithias flower, was an evolved version of the same flower that caused the event nearly one hundred and seventy years before peter left the earth. It had invaded his central nervous system, and has begun eating away parts of his brain and nerves. It seemed to mainly clump around the Broca's area, which was responsible for speech, probably why he was making the screeching-howling noises. Secondary site of infection, is the limbic system, responsible for his emotions, likely the reason for recent mood swings. Even if he manages to pull through, he will be permanently brain damaged, which could impede his current duties. It was only a matter of time before he was infected, the flowers were all over this planet, they'd become a part of the ecosystem, and the only reason he'd lived so long, was that his immune system had been strengthened by his enhancements. Unfortunately, by the time he'd learned how to fight it off fully, his immune system was too weak to do so, and only prolonged his ignorance of the disease raking through his brain. Both Nick and Judy were in disbelief at what they were just told… The same flower that almost plunged their planet into chaos, was the same one that almost killed off an entire planet… There was no known cure, and he was doomed to either stay frozen, or live the rest of his short life in terror, pain, and rage, all at the same time._

 _The last known member of an interplanetary species, was about to become that last known casualty, of an interplanetary plague… And nobody here could do anything about it… What would Gazelle do when she found out? Her only crush ever was fallen ill, and would never wake up. And the only reason he had rejected her so violently, was because of that same illness. She had already lost so much… she could lose all will to live, and although it may be rather difficult to kill yourself in a ship that is designed to keep you alive, what's to keep her from trying?_

Judy spoke in a shaky tone, not quite knowing what to do next, "Bates… what… What do we do now? He was all we had… He was the only hope to… millions of mammals…"

Bates replied, his calm voice very reminiscent of Peter's, "Your kind was in constant contact with the flowers for years, wasn't it? There must be something about you that can hold it off. Perhaps we could find out and go from there."

"I'm not a doctor, don't ask me! Try to find someone that knows this sort of thing!"

"Do you mean a microbiologist? A person that majors in the study of microbes?"

"Yes! Go ask a microbiologist for the answer!"

 _The refugees in the Atlas had seen some of what had transpired earlier, and rumors, undoubtably, had spread like wildfire… Some say that he had had a fatal heart attack after such a vigorous speech, and others that he had worked so hard he passed out. But that was just the minority. Most had believed the former… Many had lost hope, and were going through various stages of depression, and others had simply abandoned the thought of taking Zootopia back, and were plotting to take control of the ship one way or another, and lead the masses as they saw fit. In mere hours, the once civilized… civilization, had crumbled into several different parties… One of them, was aggressive, and believed that the ship was theirs to take control of, one was peaceful, and wished to wait to see what really happened, and the last just wanted to sit back, and watch the world burn…_

 _Punches were thrown, teeth and bones broken, bruises given, and fur taken. Some, were even going so far, as to take no prisoners, believing that only the strong should be the ones to stay around, going back to predatory routes… Chaos reigned… The ship that had once been their salvation, was now a massive gladiator pit instead… If nothing happened to keep them in line, it was going to be a bloodbath, rather than a mosh pit._

 _Outside of the ship, was a fleet of fighter-class ships, all fully fueled and loaded to the brim with neon for plasma fire… They had been prepared for the attack that Peter was going to lead, but had rather switched to their secondary purpose, to protect the Atlas, and all the refugees inside. After all, the "chosen" had managed to infiltrate the bio-sphere… Who knows what else they were capable of? If they managed to make the reactors of the Atlas unstable, that may take out a good half of this continent… And, while that isn't exactly good for them either, that's not really the kind of victory they need…_

 _Inside the infirmary, they finally had their answer… The spores could be killed with nicotine… The reason Peter's food had nicotine on it, was because it was standard procedure now to treat all patients for Nighthowler poisoning. A toxic chemical found in old human recreational activities, was the cure for a disease that killed millions._

"That's it?!" Judy, understandably, was pissed… "That's all we needed to do to have avoided this, feed him potato skins?!"

A small beaver lady was shaking in her boots, she had thick, round rimmed glasses, and the typical buck-toothed permanent grin…"I-I-I'm sorry, officer, I can't do anything about what had already happened, but perhaps we should keep this in mind for later." She was clutching at an inhaler, having already taken several huffs from it in the past minute, as she was rather nervous from Judy's pacing…

Nick soon grabbed Judy by the shoulders, and sat her down, "Fluff, maybe you should relax, give the girl some time to breathe." He looked to the beaver, and waved her off hurriedly, "Go, before she starts again."

Bates had already begun treatment, monitoring vitals so that the man didn't go toxic from the levels of nicotine in his blood, "Mister Wilde is right, Miss Hopps. You should relax. I have already begun treatment, and mental damage should be minimal. Another bonus is that he will now be immune to the microbes."

Judy reluctantly complied, her paws going to rub her temples as she growled, "Just when I thought things would get better from here, this happened… Why does this always happen to us, Nick?"

Nick wrapped his arms around her slowly, and held her to his chest gently, "I don't know, Judy, I don't know… But we got through things then, we'll get through it now. Together."

She hugged him back with gusto, "We always do… Together."

 _Finding it the best thing to do at the moment, Bates commanded the ship to open a slip-space portal, and go through it… It led to a clear view of planet Earth… The human home-world… It had become greener than ever, the plants having taken back over and wrapping structures in leaves, vines, roots, and other detritus… She was a sight to behold. The fighting had stopped in the crowds of mammals, as they looked on, admiring the virgin forests and plains… A whole new planet. Who in their right mind would fight, when something so spectacular as an alien world was visible outside? This was the kind of view that ended wars, and started alliances._

 _The interspecies couple, currently embracing in the sick bay, turned to look at the window, and slowly grabbed each other's paws… It was something that they had never seen before, and would never get tired of… This moment, was the moment in which the human's eyes opened. He was awake…  
_

Bates immediately greeted him, "Welcome back, sir, it's good to see you healthy again."

 _The man's mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out… he couldn't even form the words…He tried several more times, each time becoming more and more frustrated… He had lost the ability to vocalize. He was completely mute… The man who convinced an entire city to trust him with just one speech, had gone completely mute. His greatest skill, was gone._

 _The man calmly stood up, brushed himself off, and walked out of the room… Everyone was able to see the seething hate in his eyes, and knew full well not to get in his way. That was the look of a man who would kill anything that even thought about moving to stop him. That was a man who was going to kill anything he saw, if it was going to impede him in the slightest._


End file.
